Spécial
by Bakasims
Summary: Sasuke à un secret. Un secret qui, s'il était découvert lui vaudrait une exécution sans somation. Malgré tout, il continue à faire de son mieux pour vivre une vie aussi normale que possible. Il suffit de rester loin des problèmes. C'est pourtant si simple sur le papier. Naruto x Sasuke - Mention d'inceste. UA/OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**DEMENTI : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**GENRE : Romance/Pouvoirs/Schoolfic**

**PAIRE : Naruto/Sasuke**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Sasuke laissa sa tête rencontrer la fenêtre de la chambre dans un bruit mat, ignorant la légère douleur il laissa son front reposer contre la vitre glacée, regardant d'un œil morne la ville éclairée par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il était sept heures trente pile et s'il continuait à regarder le ciel orangé, il finirait par arriver en retard. Pour autant il ne bougea pas. Il se sentait fatigué, celle-ci sûrement accentué par le fait qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'aller à l'académie pour étudier. Revoir tous ses visages haineux et moqueur...il grimaça. Non, vraiment il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner.

Des bruits de pas assourdit par la moquette se firent entendre et deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille. Sasuke s'appuya contre le torse de l'homme qui l'enlaçait avec un soupir.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda doucement celui-ci.

« Non. » La voix du brun était froide et sèche.

L'homme s'écarta de Sasuke et s'assit sur le lit double où ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il resta silencieux et Sasuke irrité par son regard insistant cessa de l'ignorer et se tourna légèrement vers lui.

L'homme assit nonchalamment sur le lit aux draps encore défait était habillé simplement d'un pull à col roulé vert foncé remonté jusque sous son nez et d'un jean usé. Il avait des cheveux d'une étonnante couleur argenté et deux yeux noir malicieux, l'un barré d'une cicatrice. Son teint avait la pâleur des asiatiques et il était jeune du moins c'est ce qu'il disait, ayant tout de même passé le cap des trente ans. Il avait sans aucun doute un certain charme.

« J'irai demain. » Marmonna le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine soutenant le regard soudain sérieux de l'homme a la chevelure argentée.

« Tu te sent mal ? » Demanda celui-ci avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

Sasuke plissa les yeux, agacé.

« Je vais très bien. Arrête de faire comme si j'allai me briser en mille morceaux au moindre coup de vent. » Rétorqua le jeune homme sèchement.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bains qu'il ferma soigneusement à clé. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pourrait être témoin de la scène il se laissa glisser contre la porte et entoura ses genoux de ses bras laissant reposer sa tête dessus dans un soupir.

Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Kakashi depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Sa vie partait complètement de travers depuis quelques temps. Il ferma fortement les yeux un moment pour se reprendre puis il se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire se regardant à travers le miroir en face de lui.

Il se sentit soulagé en constatant la couleur toujours aussi sombre de ses yeux. Il se contrôlait de mieux en mieux. Il se regarda attentivement dans le miroir avec un œil critique. Il était entièrement habillé de noir. On aurait dit une pâle copie d'ado gothique. Il avait également deux lanières en cuir noir qui entourait ses poignets.

Il en détacha un et passa ses doigts sur les marques irrégulières présentes sur ses poignets. Vestiges de ses tentatives de suicides. Il y en avait eu trois.

D'abord il avait voulu sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle-ci n'étant qu'au deuxième étage, il aurait sûrement échoué et se serait simplement cassé une jambe mais de toute façon il n'avait même pas eu le loisir d'essayer. Son meilleur-ami Suigetsu avait débarqué dans sa chambre et l'avait retenu in-extremis.

Puis il avait essayé de se trancher les veines. Là, il avait à peu près réussi malgré l'appréhension. Cependant encore une fois Suigetsu s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Et puis il y avait eu la fois de trop, la fois ou ça avait été son propre frère qui avait fait déborder le vase et l'avait poussé à mettre fin à sa vie.

Cette fois-là, il avait profité du départ précipité de son frère pour avaler des médicaments, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main avait fini dans son estomac. Ça avait presque marché. Presque. Son frère était revenu, l'avait trouvé inconscient et avait appelé une ambulance. Il avait passé deux semaines dans le coma. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il en était sorti. Une semaine que son portable était saturé de SMS d'excuse de son frère et deux jours qu'il s'était réfugié chez son amant.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de recommencer a vraie dire. Parce que quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait vraiment mourir, il avait regretté son geste mais ça avait été trop tard. Maintenant il était en vie et avait bien l'intention de le rester mais c'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et la plupart du temps il vivait dans l'indifférence. Mais quand sa relation avec Kakashi, son professeur de français avait éclaté au grand jour. Quand tout le monde avait su pour son homosexualité et que l'admiration des autres élèves s'était transformée en franche hostilité ça avait été dur. Il s'était retrouvé seul, face à tous. Face aux insultes, aux coups bas, aux embuscades.

Plusieurs fois il avait été laissé inconscient dans les endroits les plus reculé de l'académie. Il y avait bien Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo qui étaient là mais ça n'avait pas suffi à le sortir de sa dépression. Lui qui se targuait d'être indifférent aux regards des autres il avait été affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand sa popularité avait dégringolé. Et puis il y avait Kakashi qui avait perdu son travail et qui n'avait pas réussi à se trouver une nouvelle place en tant qu'enseignant. On le traitait de pédophile derrière son dos et il avait frôlé la prison si le nom des Uchiha et sa fortune ne l'avait pas sorti de là. Il avait dix-neuf ans, Kakashi trente-deux. Dans d'autres pays ça n'aurait peut-être pas fait autant de tapage mais la majorité était à vingt-et-un an au Japon.

Kakashi avait beau dire que c'était de leur faute à tous les deux, qu'ils avaient fini par baisser leur garde, la culpabilité l'avait rongé. C'était lui qui l'avait séduit il y a un an et alors même qu'il savait que Kakashi avait fini par tomber amoureux il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter tout ça.

Et maintenant Kakashi en était réduit à travailler comme caissier dans la librairie du coin alors que tout le monde en ville le regardait avec mépris. Kakashi disait qu'il s'en fichait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Il avait un accès illimité aux revus porno lui avait-il dit avec un regard brillant, et même s'il gagnait moins qu'à la prestigieuse académie Konoha, il avait assez d'argent pour vivre décemment. Sauf que Kakashi était fait pour enseigner, c'était un métier pour lui et que Sasuke à cause de son égoïsme avait tout détruit.

Et il n'était pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'académie. Que ce soit la meilleure école du pays n'y changeait rien.

Des petits coups à la porte, le firent revenir au présent.

« Sasuke, tu veux que j'appelle pour leur dire que tu es malade ? »

Le brun sentit la colère revenir. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il détestait voir Kakashi agir de la sorte avec lui. Il était déjà assez honteux d'avoir essayé de mettre fin à sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin que son amant le lui rappelle constamment en essayant de le ménager.

Il soupira, se leva, remis en place le bracelet qu'il avait détaché et déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bains. Kakashi le regarda sortir sans un mot le détaillant avec minutie.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer. » Grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

« Je ne... » Commença Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je m'en fiche, mais je te promets Kakashi que si tu continues comme ça, je te mets mon poing dans la figure. Je vais bien ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais encore à l'hôpital. » Menaça froidement le brun.

« Très bien » Répliqua Kakashi agacé. « On peut y aller alors ? »

« Je te suis. »

Kakashi soupira fortement et ils se rendirent dans le salon, enfilant chacun leur manteau dans un silence pesant. Sasuke prit son sac avec réticence et ils sortirent de l'appartement, s'installant rapidement dans la voiture pour se réchauffer.

Sasuke jeta un œil a l'heure : Huit heures. Ça allait être juste il commençait les cours à la demi et Kakashi habitait plus loin que lui. Ils étaient en voiture mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils traînent.

Avant de démarrer, l'argenté lui tendit un petit sac en papier ou il y découvrit une brioche sucrée, il grimaça. Il n'avait pas faim, son ventre était trop noué.

Devant son regard dégoûté, Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais bien que j'ai dit que je ne te forcerais à rien, mais tu devrais manger, au moins un peu. »

« Arrête de jouer les parents, je t'ai dit ce matin que je n'avais pas faim et je n'ai pas changé d'avis en cours de route. » Répliqua Sasuke.

Kakashi ne dit rien mais le brun nota la lueur de tristesse qui brilla un instant dans les yeux de celui-ci tandis qu'il démarrait. Il détourna la tête. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital il était odieux avec Kakashi alors que celui-ci avait accepté qu'il vienne vivre chez lui sans lui poser de question. Il était agressif et en voulait à son amant pour tout ce qui s'était passé en un mois : sa rapide descente aux enfers. Si Kakashi l'avait arrêté au lieu de se laisser faire alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr d'avoir fermé la salle de classe à clé, jamais Sakura ne serait rentré et les auraient découvert.

Non, il ne devait pas reporter sa rancœur sur Kakashi mais sur Sakura. Sakura cette sale fouineuse qui faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis qu'il l'avait humilié en public après qu'elle ait fait sa déclaration.

Sasuke reposa sa tête contre la vitre de la portière regardant le paysage défilé. Il devait arrêter de chercher un responsable à tout ça. C'était du passé et le principal était le fait qu'il s'en soit sorti, sans autre dommage qu'un appareil digestif complètement déréglé. Selon les médecins il n'y avait aucun problème si ce n'est qu'il avait perdu la sensation de faim.

A mi-chemin, pourtant, Sasuke croqua dans la brioche et l'avala difficilement, il avait vraiment du mal avec les choses sucrés. Il abandonna le reste de la brioche mais le sourire enfin revenu sur le visage de Kakashi en valait la peine.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'académie de Konoha. Un immense ensemble de bâtiment accueillant l'élite de l'élite. Une prestigieuse école qui recueillait les élèves ayant eu leurs examens au lycée avec la meilleure mention.

Pendant quatre ans, donc de leurs 18 ans à leurs 21 ans pour la plupart, tous les élèves peu importe leur section avait cours de 8h30 à 12h. Puis de 14h à 16h il y avait les activités de clubs obligatoire et enfin à 16h le contrôle commun. Ce contrôle était une des particularités de cette académie puisqu'elle avait lieu chaque jour sur un thème qui différait tous les mois.

Les élèves pouvaient acheter un manuel à chaque début de mois qui portait sur le thème et leur permettait de réviser. Ce test était un examen en plus de leurs contrôles habituel et leurs examens de fin d'année. Tous les étudiants ayant au-dessous de la note 70 au test devait passer en rattrapage sur deux sujets aux choix d'une des matières qu'ils étudiaient. S'ils échouaient au rattrapage ils étaient alors exclus de l'académie de Konoha et devaient continuer leurs études dans la seconde branche de l'académie : Oto. Qui n'était autre qu'une école comme les autres et n'avait pas les avantages de Konoha comme entre autres avoir cours seulement le matin, sans possibilité de retour à Konoha. A cause de cette sévérité et cette pression constante, les élèves qui sortait avec le diplôme de cette académie voyait quasiment toute les portes leurs être ouvertes. C'est ce qui faisait de Konoha une académie de prestige. Elle n'était pas gratuite mais le prix d'entrée n'était étonnamment pas exorbitant. Certains, plus particulièrement ceux de la section sportive pouvait même y entrer en tant que boursier.

Le site de l'académie était énorme et l'on qualifiait même L'académie de petite ville. Des étudiants de tous les pays venaient étudier ici et il y avait même un internat. Cependant vue la beauté du site et des bâtiments seuls les plus riches pouvait se payer le luxe d'y vivre. Les autres devait se débrouiller pour trouver un logement en ville ou comme Sasuke avoir de la famille prête à l'accueillir.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et tourna sa tête vers Kakashi qui lui montrait son portable du doigt.

L'écran de celui-ci clignotait. Il éteignit brusquement son portable en voyant le nom de son frère. Il n'était pas encore près à lui pardonner.

« Ton frère ? » Demanda Kakashi en se garant.

Sasuke hocha la tête et devant le silence de son amant, le regarda attentivement. Visiblement Kakashi voulait lui dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux...je veux dire...j'aimerai que tu viennes t'installer chez moi...définitivement. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Kakashi rougissait et évitait son regard. Est-ce qu'il avait atterrit dans un autre monde ? Il cligna des yeux puis se reprit et répondit.

« Non. » Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sûr que tu me répondrais ça. » Dit tristement Kakashi. « Il n'y a que moi qui soit si sérieux à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta-t-il doucement.

Sasuke prit son temps avant de répondre regardant les élèves vêtus de leur uniformes noir et vert se dépêcher de passer les grilles. Il aurait aimé que cette discussion ne vienne jamais. Mais Kakashi avait été patient avec lui. Très patient. Peut-être qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Sûrement.

« Je passerais prendre mes affaires ce soir. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus. » Répondit-il aussi doucement que Kakashi, ressentant un pincement au cœur devant le silence de l'argenté.

Dans un accès de colère, Kakashi frappa une de ses mains sur son volant faisant sursauter Sasuke. Il finit par soupirer et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après presque deux ans de relation ?»

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant. N'aurait-il pas pu attendre ? Non, il avait trop attendu. C'était lui qui était trop égoïste. Il n'aimait pas Kakashi du moins pas d'amour mais profitait de lui dans tous les sens du terme.

Le brun ouvrit la portière et resta un moment debout ne sachant quoi dire. Kakashi avait la tête appuyée contre le volant.

« Est-ce que tu me déteste ? » Demanda-t-il finalement à l'argenté.

« Je devrais. »

Cette réponse le rassura et avec une tentative de sourire, Sasuke referma la porte.

Juste avant qu'il n'entende celle-ci claquer, Kakashi prononça une phrase qui lui serra le cœur :

« Je ne te met pas dehors, Sasuke. Tu peux rester chez moi autant de temps que tu en auras envie. »

Et tandis que Sasuke se rendait fébrilement à l'académie il repensait à ses deux années passé avec Kakashi en tant qu'amants secrets. Kakashi était vraiment trop gentil avec lui. Pour autant, Sasuke préférait rentrer chez lui et affronter son frère plutôt que de profiter de Kakashi et lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait. Étonnamment il se sentait libéré d'un poids. La seule chose qu'il espérait c'est que Kakashi et lui garde contact.

L'argenté comptait beaucoup pour lui, il se sentait vraiment bien en sa présence. Il était rassurant, apaisant.

Il garderait toujours une profonde affection pour lui.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Je poste juste ça là pour voir si cette histoire peu intéresser du monde. _

_Je trouve le début tellement déprimant, à chaque fois que je le relis je me demande si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas. Mais je trouve la suite plutôt cool alors...alors voilà.  
_

**_Bakasims_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

« Sasuke ! »

Le hurlement le fit tressaillir et il n'eut que le temps de voir passer dans son champs de vision une chevelure rousse avant de se faire comprimer par la poitrine de sa seule amie fille : Karin.

« Oh Sasuke ! » Répétât-elle dans une litanie larmoyante, l'étranglant a moitié de ses bras tandis que Suigetsu son meilleur ami aux cheveux d'une blancheur étonnante et Juugo un colosse au cœur tendre s'approchait tranquillement de lui.

« Karin lâche-moi. » Dit lentement Sasuke d'une voix sans appel.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre et il l'a poussa brutalement, Juugo la rattrapant in-extremis alors qu'elle le fusillait des yeux se massant les épaules.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi brutal ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! » Dit-elle vexé.

« Je vais bien. » Répliqua-t-il

« Je vois ça. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Content de te revoir Sasuke » Dit Juugo avec sincérité.

« Ouais sans toi c'est pas pareil. » Approuva Suigetsu en posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

Sasuke hocha la tête, un peu gêné et reprit sa marche suivit de près par ses trois amis qui sans s'en rendre compte l'encerclait comme pour le protéger. Cela l'agaça un peu mais il ne dit rien, appréciant la douce chaleur qui l'entourait en se rendant compte qu'il comptait vraiment pour eux et que malgré sa différence ils n'avaient pas changé d'attitude.

Pendant sa dépression, il s'était isolé. S'éloignant volontairement d'eux, se refermant dans sa douleur et ignorant leur mains tendus. Il avait même refusé qu'il vienne le voir à l'hôpital trop honteux. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Il avait alors compris, en voyant leurs visages inquiets et les yeux rougis de Suigetsu, qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Sasuke remonta son sac en bandoulière écoutant distraitement les piques que se lançaient Karin et Suigetsu. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Ça lui avait manqué.

« Je suis content. Tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. » Lui souffla Juugo.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard surpris. Juugo n'était vraiment pas la personne la plus loquace qu'il connaissait et l'entendre sortir deux phrases aussi longues dans un intervalle aussi court était rare.

« Oui ça va. » Se sentit obligé de dire Sasuke. « Je dois encore voir une psy pendant quelques séances et après tout ça sera du passé. » Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il ne voulait pas que cette information fasse le tour du lycée. D'après Juugo personne au lycée savait pourquoi il avait été absent pendant un mois.

Certains disaient qu'il avait déménagé, d'autre qu'il était allé à Oto ou qu'il était malade. Bref personne ne semblait n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que ça avait été bien plus grave que ça. Mais c'était compréhensible. Pour tous, il était Sasuke Uchiha, l'inébranlable. L'homme au cœur de glace et au visage impassible. Il avait subi les insultes, les coups sans broncher ne montrant rien d'autre qu'un visage neutre et indifférent. Cachant son mal-être de son mieux. Faisant comme si rien ne l'atteignait alors que jour après jour tout se brisait en lui.

Pourtant depuis qu'il était revenu à l'académie, si ce n'est quelques regards insistants et des chuchotements il était surpris de voir que la plupart des étudiants l'ignorait.

Karin lui avait dit que tout le monde s'était lassé, une rumeur beaucoup plus croustillante lui ayant volé la vedette. Il n'avait pas su qu'elle était cette rumeur, Karin ayant été coupé par l'arrivée d'un médecin qui les avaient fait partir. Puis il avait simplement relégué cette information dans un coin de sa tête mais il devrait lui demander. Pas qu'il soit friand des potins mais...il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui était plus intéressant que de découvrir que Sasuke Uchiha l'idole des femmes était gay et sortait avec un professeur.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait il avait peut-être pris cela trop à cœur. Il avait suffi de deux mois après tout pour que cette histoire devienne du passé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir agi aussi inconsciemment, d'être tout de suite partie dans les extrêmes. Il avait mis en danger sa vie pour si peu même si en ces temps-là ça lui avait paru insurmontable. Il avait tellement honte…

« Monsieur Uchiha ? »

Sasuke sursauta, revenant au présent, il venait d'arriver devant la salle de classe. Son professeur d'économie, une magnifique jeune femme arrivait en même temps qu'eux.

« Vous avez oublié votre uniforme ? » Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Sasuke grimaça. Kurenai, comparé à son mari qui était aussi son professeur de management était étonnamment stricte pour tout ce qui concernait le règlement. C'était un bon professeur et elle était très douce en temps normale mais il ne fallait pas espérer s'en sortir sans rien même avec une bonne excuse dès que cela concernait l'infraction des règles.

« Je n'étais pas chez moi ces derniers temps et je... » Commença-t-il vainement.

« Nous réglerons cela à la fin des cours » Dit-elle sèchement. « Quant à vous » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Karin et Suigetsu «Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu dans mon cours n'est-ce pas ? »

Suigetsu ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour sortir une blague ou quelque chose de toute façon inapproprié face à la situation mais Karin prit les devant et le tira vers leur cours de droit en s'excusant rapidement.

Sasuke se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de la classe côté fenêtre suivit de près par Juugo. Le professeur n'attendit pas plus longtemps et commença son cours. Sasuke fut un peu perdu, il avait loupé deux mois de cours environ. Pendant le mois de l'enfer, il avait agi comme un zombie la plupart du temps et il ne se rappelait absolument rien des cours ou il avait pourtant été présent et puis il y avait eu sa convalescence et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre à jour. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de comprendre de quoi parlait la prof et avec l'aide de Juugo réussit à se resituer.

Sasuke avait pris la section Finance avec les cours de : Management et d'économie ainsi que de Français comme matière libre, Juugo était dans la même section avec les mêmes matières quant à Karin et Suigetsu ils étaient dans la section Politique avec eux-aussi le français comme matière libre. Pas qu'ils aiment particulièrement le français mais ne sachant pas trop quoi choisir ils avaient tous prit la même matière pour avoir au moins un cours en commun.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, il fut heureux de voir qu'il avait tout compris et se dirigea vers son professeur, Juugo l'attendant dehors.

« Vous resterez une heure de plus pour aider le nettoyage des salles de classes. De plus ce n'est pas la peine de revenir dans mon cours sans votre uniforme, je ne vous accepterais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment on a pu vous laisser entrer dans cette tenue. » Dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke ne dit rien, soulagé. De toute façon il retournait chez lui ce soir. Ce serait mal venue qu'il retourne chez Kakashi après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés.

Kurenai, le laissa partir et il rejoignit rapidement Juugo pour se rendre à son cours de Français. Ils se rendaient en classe en silence, Juugo le regard perdu vers le ciel gris de ce début de mois décembre. Il s'étonnait toujours de sa capacité à éviter les obstacles sans pour autant regarder ailleurs que vers le ciel. Juugo était un éternel rêveur et un fervent protecteur de la nature. Sasuke le voyait plus comme un vétérinaire ou quelque chose dans ce goût là qu'un businessman.

« Eh Uchiha ! »

Sasuke se retourna. Un étudiant aux longs cheveux brun courrait vers lui. C'était Neji Hyuga. L'héritier d'une grande famille qui possédait de nombreux hôpitaux. Il était étonnant de le voir ici, puisque que Neji avait cours dans le bâtiment opposé, réservé à la médecine.

« Alors c'est vrai, t'es vraiment de retour. » Constata celui-ci en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Sasuke hocha la tête se demandant ce que Neji lui voulait. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ils s'étaient adressés pour la première fois la parole cette année quand Sasuke avait été élu sans son consentement comme Vice-président du conseil des élèves.

Le conseil des élèves était le porte-parole des élèves lors des réunions de l'administration, il réglait aussi tous les problèmes mineurs qui pouvaient avoir lieu pendant la scolarité. Souvent, c'était les troisièmes années qui occupaient ce poste mais Neji et lui bien qu'étant en deuxième année avaient été élus et les professeurs avaient approuvé mettant en avant leur sérieux.

La plupart du temps, les seules discussions qu'il avait avec Neji concernait leur travail au conseil, bien qu'il se rappelât vaguement avoir croisé de nombreuses fois Neji pendant sa dépression. Il était resté à ses côtés pendant ses heures de libres, engageant parfois la discussion mais restant le plus souvent silencieux. Sasuke, lui, n'avait fait que l'ignorer.

« On mange ensemble ce midi ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. C'était définitivement étrange de voir Neji agir de cette façon. De ce qu'il savait il traînait seulement avec les troisièmes années. Le brun haussa les épaules et Neji lui sourit s'attirant des gloussements de filles qui les observaient. Il faut dire que Neji était très attirant, bien qu'il n'en profite pas, déclinant les propositions avec un peu plus de tact que lui.

« On se voit tout à l'heure alors ! »

Puis il repartit d'où il était venu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda Suigetsu en les rejoignant, il avait suivi de loin leur conversation.

«Manger avec nous. »

« Et t'as répondu quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils puis retourna à son passe-temps favori : embêter Karin.

Finalement se dit Sasuke en s'installant a sa place habituelle tandis que leur professeur Yamato, le remplaçant de Kakashi, un homme un peu étrange, saluait sa classe, ce n'était pas si terrible de revenir à l'académie.

Et il eut enfin un vrai sourire en voyant Karin rougir sous les ricanements de Suigetsu qui se prit une claque retentissante et tenta de la lui rendre retenu par Juugo, Karin le regardant d'un air fier et satisfait.

Le professeur habitué soupira et réclama le silence, le cours de français put alors enfin commencer.

**OoOoOoO**

Finalement Neji était d'assez bonne compagnie.

En tout cas il avait de la conversation et Sasuke appréciait débattre avec lui sur des sujets d'actualité. Suigetsu était un peu grognon depuis l'humiliation que la claque de Karin lui avait fait subir et Karin discutait avec Juugo ou plutôt monologuait sur des trucs de filles. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les filles de sa classe et elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait spontanément vers les autres.

«Hyuga ! » Dit soudainement Suigetsu. « Y'a Aburame qui te fixe sans ciller depuis dix bonnes minutes. »

Neji se retourna un instant vers Shino, un étudiant aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes de vue plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé. Sasuke le connaissait même si c'était une troisième année car c'était le trésorier du Conseil. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais et semblait être le meilleur-ami de Neji. En tout cas, ils s'entendaient très bien se comprenant sans nécessairement avoir besoin de se parler et restant le plus souvent ensemble pendant leurs moments de libre.

Il sembla y avoir pendant un moment une bataille de regard puis Neji détourna brusquement le regard et reprit sa discussion avec lui comme s'il ne l'avait jamais arrêté.

Sasuke fut un peu déstabilisé mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, avant de perdre le fil.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes composés des filles les plus jolies du club de Cheerleaders et des garçons venant des clubs sportifs les plus populaires venaient de rentrer dans le réfectoire avec à leur tête un blond aux yeux bleus magnifique et au sourire lumineux.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il rencontre un ami d'enfance ailleurs que dans son village natal et dans une école aussi sélective ? Sasuke n'en avait aucune idée mais en se rendant compte qu'il dévisageait sans retenue le blond il se ressaisit et détourna la tête.

Et puis cela faisait tellement longtemps, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et...

« Sasu ? » S'exclama soudain fortement le blond.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues le bruler mais décida d'ignorer l'appel qui, pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, lui semblait être la fin de sa tranquillité.

Il reprit son déjeuner avec une fausse décontraction alors que le silence semblait toujours aussi pesant dans la salle. Et puis soudain un bruit de course se fit entendre et des bras s'accrochèrent à son cou tandis qu'un visage violait son espace personnel. Deux yeux d'un bleu intense le fixaient avec malice rendant ses rougeurs aux joues du brun.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! » Sourit le blond et Sasuke fut incapable de trouver quoi répondre alors que le brouhaha reprenait enfin dans le réfectoire.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'énerva un brun que Sasuke reconnut comme Kiba, le capitaine de l'équipe de Foot et un de ses plus fervents détracteurs. « Je t'ai dit de pas t'approcher de lui » Ajouta le brun en tirant sur le bras du blond qui se laissa faire, permettant à Sasuke de se détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'étonna le blond.

Sasuke savait pertinemment ce que le brun allait dire et il n'était pas assez solide mentalement pour subir de nouveaux les insultes crues que Kiba ne se gênait jamais de lui lancer. Il se leva, déposa son plateau et sortit rapidement du réfectoire suivit de près par ses amis dont l'incompréhension était flagrante.

« Hé attend Sasu je... » Entendit-il alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Tu connais le nouvel élève ? » S'étonna Suigetsu.

Sasuke resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées et personne n'insistât. Cependant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque, le blond qui avait dû se débarrasser de Kiba l'attrapa par le bras, un sourire toujours éclatant aux lèvres.

« Sasu » Haleta celui-ci « Pars pas comme ça. »

Le brun hésita puis se détacha brusquement de Naruto.

« Ne m'appelle pas aussi familièrement, je ne te connais pas. » Déclara-t-il froidement.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, il ne voyait pas comment gérer ce blond exubérant et bruyant.

« Quoi ? » Geignit le blond. « Tu te souviens plus de moi ? C'est moi Naru ! Naruto ! On était toujours ensemble à l'orphelinat. » S'expliqua-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre près d'eux et Sasuke fusilla des yeux le groupe de filles qui écoutait leurs conversion sans se cacher.

Il soupira et attrapa le bras de Naruto.

« Suis-moi. »

Karin et Neji semblèrent prêt à les suivre mais Suigetsu les en empêcha.

« On se retrouve dans le parc. » Proposa-t-il et Sasuke hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

Le blond surpris les regarda s'éloigner, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une salle de classe vide. Sasuke referma soigneusement la porte et soupira avant de regarder le blond qui s'installa sur une table, parfaitement à l'aise.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'allait-t-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Il ne le savait même pas.

Il avait juste voulut que Naruto évite d'étaler sa vie devant tout le monde. Personne, même pas ses plus proches amis ne connaissait même un centième de son enfance et il ne voulait pas que ça change.

Il s'était passé trop de choses dont il n'était vraiment pas fier et qu'il voulait si possible amener dans la tombe avec lui.

« Tu te souviens de moi alors ? » Reprit Naruto.

« Oui je me souviens de toi. » Dit à contrecœur Sasuke.

Avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jusque-là, le blond s'élança vers Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras, le brun se figeant de surprise.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. » Expliqua doucement Naruto. « Je t'ai cherché partout. » Confia-t-il.

« Tu m'as cherché ? » Demanda Sasuke, surpris.

« Oui je voulais te revoir ! »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Sasuke

« Parce que t'es mon meilleur-ami. » Dit-il avec évidence.

Sasuke soupira et se détacha tant bien que mal du blond.

« Ok on va s'arrêter là. » Déclara Sasuke.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que tu as une vision erroné de la réalité. On n'est pas meilleur-ami ou quoique ce soit d'aussi proche. Ça fait quoi ? 10 ans qu'on s'est pas vu ? Et j'ai changé. Rien à voir avec ce que j'étais par le passé alors... »

« Et alors ? » Le coupa le blond en fronçant les sourcils « Moi aussi j'ai changé et ça ne change rien au fait que je veux redevenir proche de toi. »

« Je... » Rougit le brun devant l'intensité du regard du blond. « Ecoute, je vais le formuler d'une autre manière. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ou quoique ce soit d'autre. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'entêta Naruto « Tu ne vas pas me refaire le même coup de quand on était petit hein ? »

Sasuke ignora sa remarque.

« Il y a plein de raisons. » Répondit-il en ayant l'intention de couper court à la discussion. Il se retourna et voulut ouvrir la porte mais le bras du blond s'appuya sur celle-ci et Sasuke se retourna avec un soupir.

« Je refuse. » Déclara Naruto « Je t'ai pas cherché toutes ses années pour que tu me repousse à nouveau, ou alors il faut encore que je te sauve la vie pour que tu décides de t'ouvrir à moi et de me faire confiance ? » Demanda sérieusement le blond.

« Kiba t'en as parlé non ? » Demanda doucement le brun.

« Parlé de quoi ? Du fait que tu sois gay ? »

Sasuke tressaillit à ce mot mais regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

« Oui du fait que j'aime les hommes. » Dit-il difficilement, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait vraiment à quelqu'un.

« Ouais et alors ? »

« Et tu veux quand même devenir mon ami ? » S'étonna Sasuke

« Ça me dérange pas que tu sois gay, je ne suis pas homophobe. »

« T'as pas peur que je te fasse quelque chose ? »

« Me faire quoi ? Franchement Sasuke d'une je pense pas du tout être ton genre, t'as toujours fuit les mecs comme moi et t'es vraiment pas du genre à aller agresser des gens nan ? » Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour a cette phrase. C'est vrai qu'il avait plutôt un physique de crevette.

« Mais plus sérieusement Sasuke, si tu me dis tout ça est-ce que ç'est parce qu'on t'a brimé ? » S'inquiéta le blond.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Nan rien de tout ça » Menti-t-il « Mais t'as l'air d'être assez populaire, si tu traine avec moi, on te mettra à l' écart. »

« Je m'en fiche » Dit Sérieusement Naruto « Si je suis venu dans cette école, c'est pour toi. »

« N'importe quoi » Souffla trop doucement Sasuke gêné.

« Bon, alors c'est bon ? J'ai passé le test je peux de nouveau faire de toi mon meilleur-ami ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. » Soupira le brun.

« Je vais pas me gêner alors. » Sourit-il.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu permets que je rejoigne mes amis ? »

« Attend ! Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je voudrais savoir ou est-ce que t'étais passé pendant ton absence ? Je suis allé chez toi mais même ton frère ne savait pas où tu te trouvais. »

« T'es allé… » Blêmit Sasuke « Qu'est-ce que It…comment t'as eu mon adresse ? »

« Aucun prof ne voulait me la donner, je me suis débrouillé. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

Sasuke secoua la tête, préférant ne pas chercher plus loin. Naruto semblait toujours être Naruto. Quelqu'un pour qui rien n'était impossible.

« De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. » Dit-il froidement.

« Euh ouais c'est vrai on vient à peine de se retrouver, je vais un peu trop vite peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par rattraper le temps perdu et se raconter nos dix dernières années ? » Dit Naruto une main derrière la tête avec un rire gêné.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, maintenant laisse-moi passer. »

« Sas'ke t'as dit que tu me laissais une chance. »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de passer un interrogatoire, tu n'auras qu'as me parler de toi si t'en as tellement envie. Mais avant je dois rejoindre Suigetsu. »

« Quoi c'est ton p'tit copain ? »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

« Ok pas de blague de ce genre compris. » Sourit Naruto en s'écartant.

Sasuke souffla de soulagement et s'empressa de sortir de la salle. Naruto le suivit les bras derrière la tête et en sifflotant. Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise a ses côtés, en effet tout le monde les dévisageait et ne se gênait pas pour aborder Naruto qui plaisantait avec les uns et taquinait les autres. Il aurait dû se douter que Naruto faisait partit des mecs populaires. Il avait un beau visage, un corps de mannequin…probablement et une personnalité extravertie. C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté qu'il traine avec lui.

« T'as l'air de t'être bien intégré en a peine un mois. »

« Bah les élèves ont été cool avec moi. »

« Comment t'as fait pour entrer dans cette école ? Enfant t'étais un vrai cancre. »

Naruto tout sourire passa un bras autour du cou de Sasuke.

« Tu vois que toi aussi tu es curieux ! »

Le brun s'extirpa de l'étreinte en fronçant les sourcils.

« Arrête de faire ça s'il te plait. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Être tactile avec moi, les gens vont se poser des questions. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et embrassa Sasuke sur la joue, provocateur.

« Depuis quand tu te soucies autant du regard des gens toi ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, furieux, et l'ignora, se dépêchant de rejoindre Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo qui s'était installés sur un banc, à l'extérieur.

« Eh attend Sasuke ! » Naruto l'attrapa par le bras. Et posa ses bras sur les épaules de Sasuke dont la colère ne cessait d'augmenter. « Attrapé ! » Rit-il doucement.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça ! » Explosa soudainement Sasuke, « je déteste ça, lâche-moi. » Dit-il en se débattant.

« Eh calme toi, je suis désolé, je voulais juste te taquiner » s'expliqua le blond en tentant de garder le brun près de lui.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Naruto se fit éjecter par Juugo qui semblait mécontent. Suigetsu le fusillant lui aussi du regard.

« Quand il dit tu le lâche. Tu. Le. Lâche. » Dit froidement Suigetsu.

« Ouais…ouais, pardon. Où est passé Sasuke ? »

« Il s'est enfuit » Dit Karin

« Enfui ? Qu'est-ce que- » Commença Naruto, dans l'incompréhension.

« Ecoute mon gars, tu connaissais peut-être Sasuke avant de venir ici mais il n'est plus le même ok ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu, si tu recommence ça je te mets en pièce. » Le Menaça Suigetsu. Juugo hochant la tête.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je connais Sasuke et- »

« Tu ne le connais pas » dit Karin. « Mais s'il a accepté que tu sois à tes cotés va t'excuser et s'il te pardonne alors t'auras peut-être une chance qu'on t'accepte. »

« Et il est parti où ? » Demanda de mauvaise grâce Naruto

« Dans la serre…probablement, je te laisse te débrouiller pour trouver ou ça se trouve. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher les activités de clubs ne vont pas tarder à commencer. »

OoOoOo

« Quel crétin ! » Marmonna Sasuke, les joues rouges de gêne et un tantinet agacé. Il souffla et s'assit à même le sol dans un coin de la serre pour ruminer contre le blond.

La serre était silencieuse et apaisante, l'aidant a se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, une jolie brune fit son apparition, sursautant quand elle vit le brun sans bouger et de se fait, faisant tomber ses outils par terre. Sasuke aussi surpris qu'elle ramassa la pince sur le sol et la lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle la surprise passée.

Sasuke haussa les épaules « J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est Juugo qui me l'a montré. »

Hinata hocha la tête et s'installa naturellement près de Sasuke posant sa tête sur son épaule avec un gros soupir. Le brun passa un bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle était l'une des rares filles à avoir droit à ce traitement mais étant le béguin inavoué de son ami Juugo, il avait appris à l'apprécier et ils avaient passés des heures à discuter de leurs problèmes dans ce coin de serre. C'était sa confidente et une amie précieuse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda –t-elle finalement.

« Ça va. » Répondit-il laconiquement.

En dehors du fait qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas réagi un peu trop fortement avec Naruto, ça pourrait paraitre suspicieux. Naruto n'était pas son type de mec, beaucoup trop exubérant et c'était…Naruto, un des rares souvenir heureux de son enfance. Ce serait bizarre de le voir comme un homme même s'il avait visiblement très bien grandi.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il un peu tardivement. Déterminé à penser à autre chose.

« Comment ça pourrait bien aller ? » Souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « C'est une catastrophe. » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Surpris le brun se tourna vers Hinata.

« Une catastrophe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant tout le lycée ne parle que de ça pourtant. » Marmonna-t-elle, gênée

« De quoi ? »

Elle soupira, se mordilla les lèvres avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres :

« Je suis enceinte de trois mois. Je m'en suis rendue compte beaucoup trop tard et je vais probablement devoir le garder. »

« Quoi ? Toi ? Enceinte ? De qui ? »

« Kiba… » chuchotât-elle.

Sasuke grimaça.

« Kiba ? ...De tous les mecs possibles, avec Kiba ? comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« On as fait n'importe quoi et voilà le résultat. » Elle soupira « il ne veut même plus entendre parler de moi et mes parents sont tellement en colère contre moi que je n'aie même plus envie de rentrer chez moi. »

« Sans vouloir te blesser, je pensais que ce genre de choses risquerait d'arriver à Sakura pas une gentille fille comme toi. »

« Je suis un être humain normal. Même moi je peux faire des erreurs de jugement. Il était populaire, beau, romantique et gentil avec moi et je me suis laissé avoir. Et…Eh bien personne ne l'a découvert mais ma petite sœur, Hanabi est aussi enceinte de Kiba, il me trompait avec elle. »

« Quoi ? » Cria Sasuke en se levant brusquement. « Je vais le- »

« Attend ! Mes parents voulaient lui coller un procès mais cette imbécile dis qu'elle a piégée Kiba pour lui faire un enfant dans le dos. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passée par la tête ? »

« Elle est tombée amoureuse au premier regard la première fois que je l'ai amené à la maison. Et elle l'a séduit dans mon dos. Je suis trop jeune pour être mère et Hanabi encore plus mais elle ne veut rien comprendre. Et même si on lance un procès contre sa volonté, Hanabi sera contre nous et risque de tout faire capoter. »

C'était digne d'une série télé à l'eau de rose et si ça s'était su, il comprenait que sa propre tragédie ait déjà été relayé au niveau d'un simple fait divers.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Continuer autant que je peux mes études ici et quand je serais trop grosse je devrais rentrer chez moi. Mes parents veulent que je l'abandonne maintenant mais je ne sais pas encore si c''est la bonne solution je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Kiba veuille faire partie de la vie de cet enfant. »

« N'y pense même pas Hintata il ne te mérite pas, ne retourne pas avec lui il ne fera que te faire souffrir. C'est un coureur de jupon, Homophobe et Macho. Il- »

« Sas'ke ? T'es là ?3

« Oh non » Soupira Sasuke en voyant Naruto arriver vers eux.

« Ah Sas…oups je vous dérange ? »

« Oui » dit Sasuke

« Non » dit Hinata en se levant « Merci de m'avoir écouté Sasuke, Bonjour Naruto » dit-elle en en ramassant ses outils et en s'enfonçant rapidement dans une allée

« Comment elle me connaît ? » s'étonna Naruto

« Tout le monde semble te connaître, idiot. »

« Bref Sasuke, je voulais m'excuser pour tout a l'heure je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça ! Tu me pardonne ? »

Sasuke soupira et se releva.

« Ne fais juste plus ce genre de chose. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« A mes activités de club et tu devrais faire de même »

« T'es inscrit à quoi ? »

« Le club de lecture. »

« Le club de…c'est quoi ça ? ça doit être bien barbant. »

« Pour un idiot comme toi, oui, pour moi c'est le seul endroit où je peux être un peu tranquille »

« T'es toujours aussi solitaire, hein, enfin au moins je te reconnais bien là »

« Et toi ? »

« Je suis dans le club de basket mais parfois je vais aider dans le club de baseball ou de foot, j'aime bien les trois et je suis plutôt bon. »

« T'es entré ici avec la bourse sportive ? » s'étonna Sasuke. Il fallait vraiment avoir un très bon niveau pour avoir une bourse. C'était…étonnant.

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Je comprends mieux comment t'as pu entrer ici. » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu ne passes pas l'examen de 16h alors. »

« Et nan je suis dispensé tant que mon équipe gagne même si c'est bien le seul examen dont on soit dispensé. »

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu du couloir. Réalisant.

« Et Attend Sasuke, ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'ai quand même passé un examen pour entrer ici ! Tu me prends toujours pour un idiot c'est ça ? »

« Les examens d'entrée pour les sportifs sont revus à la baisse. » S'amusa Sasuke. « Bon c'est ici que je tourne à demain »

« On peut rentrer ensemble ce soir non ? »

« Non. »

« Bon bah à demain. » dit Naruto déçu.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Salut ! Cette fanfic, sera probablement la dernière que je vais écrire.

Bref, Merci pour vos gentils retour et désolé par avance mais je dois vous prévenir que cette fanfiction est totalement cliché. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'étais beaucoup plus jeune donc il y a plein de choses dedans et parfois j'ai juste envie de me taper la tête contre un mur quand je me relis. Vraiment, j'écris des choses gênantes même pour moi parfois, xD, du coups je vais essayer d'y apporter plus de consistance. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'attente au risque d'être déçu.

D'habitude j'ai une règle de minimum 10 pages words par chapitre mais désolé, pour cette fanfic ce sera complètement aléatoire. Désolée par avance pour les mini chapitres.

Il y a un côté assez sombre et dense qui ressort parfois dans cette histoire qui me surprend en l'écrivant. C'est vraiment étonnant. C'était pas du tout l'esprit prévu. J'espère que ça va aller.

La suite arrive cette semaine si j'ai pas trop la flemme de corriger.

AVANCEMENT : Ecriture du Chapitre 7/? : Étonnement je ne sais pas combien il y aura du chapitre vu que j'ajoute des détails au fur et a mesure. A la louche je dirais une vingtaine environ.

A plus,

**Bakasims**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Sasuke soupira de soulagement en entrant dans la bibliothèque, calme à cette heure, il se dirigea vers une des portes du fond et entra dans la salle dont des piles de livres s'élevaient tout autour d'une unique table.

Ce club de lecture n'avait de club que le nom puisqu'il était le seul membre à en faire partie.

L'année dernière ils étaient trois mais les deux autres membres avaient malheureusement été expulsés de l'école en ratant leurs examens.

Sasuke s'installa sur la seule banquette de la salle et gémit de de bien –être. Le calme de la pièce et l'odeur des livres était vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'aucun élève ne lui ait encore fait de remarque désobligeante. Il avait suffi d'un mois d'absence pour que l'ambiance si oppressante du lycée soit méconnaissable.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun sursauta, surpris de voir entrer Suigetsu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je sèche le Kendo. » Lui sourit son ami en s'installant sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Vous avez un tournoi bientôt non ? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » s'étonna Suigetsu « Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'avoir la première place. »

« Hum… »

« Sas… »

« Sasuke ? » l'interrompis la voix de Juugo en entrant dans la salle de club.

« Tiens, Juugo tu sèche aussi » S'étonna Suigetsu.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

En voyant le roux s'installer Sasuke sentit son cœur se réchauffer, il se doutait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, surtout Juugo qui n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer son club de jardinage et par là de voir Hinata.

« Bref Sas, à propos de ce Naruto. Comment ça se fait que tu sois pote avec un mec qui traine avec la bande à Kiba ? » Demanda Suigetsu

« On ne se connaît pas vraiment » dit vaguement Sasuke « enfin je le connaissais quand il était petit c'est tout » ajouta-t-il sous le regard insistant du Kendoka

« Ok, pour tout te dire je ne l'aime pas trop il est trop familier avec toi et ça doit être un vrai crétin pour apprécier Kiba et sa bande. »

Sasuke sourit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain d'un coup sur une Karin essoufflée en tenue de cheerleader.

Elle les regarda tour à tour les sourcils froncés.

« Je savais que sous seriez là, et pas un seul d'entre vous n'a pensé à venir m'appeler c'est vraiment injuste Sasuke »

« Eh protesta-t-il vous êtes tous les trois venus de votre plein gré à aucun moment cette réunion était prévue ! »

« Bref Big news! » Enchaina Karin.

« Je suis au courant » dit sombrement Sasuke

« Au courant ? comment ça se fait ? attends on parle la même chose t'es sur ? parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu sois au courant » dit-elle dubitative

« Eh bien tu ne parles de cette big news dont tu voulais me parler la dernière fois ? Tu sais à propos d'Hinata ? »

« Oh, tu es au courant dit-elle en jetant un œil a Juugo, qui resta impassible. »

« Elle m'en a parlé tout a l'heure. »

« Elle t'en a parlé ? » demanda Karin surprise

« Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches » s'étonna Suigetsu.

« C'est une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais si ce n'est pas de ça dont tu voulais parler c'est quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke pour changer de sujet

« T'inquiète Juu, t'as rien à craindre de Sasu, y'a aucune chance qu'il soit intéressé par elle » dit Suigetsu avec un clin d'œil

« Je ne m'inquiète pas » rougit Juugo

« Bref » dit Karin en haussant le ton pour que tout le monde reporte son attention sur elle « comme je disais big news : Sakura est malade »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? » Soupira Suigetsu

Karin le frappa à la tête.

« Attend la suite crétin ! À force de donner ses fesses à n'importe qui elle a attrapé la syphilis »

« T'es sûr de ça ? » demanda Suigetsu « ça doit encore être une rumeur »

« Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de ce de ce genre de chose » la réprimanda Juugo

« C'est à cause d'elle que Sas- » Commença à se justifier Karin

« Peu importe » coupa Sasuke « si vous retourniez plutôt à vos clubs respectifs. »

« Sasuke je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler » commença Suigetsu « mais- »

« Tu as raison je ne veux pas en parler, ni maintenant ni jamais, je vais bien maintenant »

Devant le coup d'œil incertain que ses amis échangèrent. Sasuke soupira.

« Écoutez. » Dit-il à voix basse, « J'ai vu une psy d'accord ? et si elle a jugé que je pouvais retourner en cours, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Je vous jure que je n'attends pas de me retrouver seul pour porter atteinte à ma vie ok ? alors- »

« Sasuke » Le coupa Suigetsu, en le prenant brusquement dans ses bras. « Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, t'es mon meilleur ami, et je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de combien j'ai eu peur de te perdre, je suis celui qui t'as empêché deux fois de sauter dans le vide et je ne peux pas oublier ça, alors, laisse tomber, sur ce sujet tu ne gagneras jamais » dit-il en le relâchant lentement. »

Et il vit Karin et Juugo acquiescer vivement.

« Bon c'est décidé ! » Dit Subitement Karin pour alléger l'ambiance « Sasuke tu prends un bouquin et tu m'accompagne à mon entrainement, Juugo se sentirait trop mal à l'aise si t'allait lui tenir chandelle et je doute qu'on te laisse entrer dans le dojo. »

Sur ces mots elle prit un bouquin au hasard sur la table le fourra dans les mains de Sasuke. Elle lui agrippa ensuite le bras dans l'intention de l'emmener jusqu'au gymnase. Surpris, Sasuke ne protesta pas et il eut tout juste le temps de voir Juugo et Suigetsu refermer sa salle de club avant qu'ils ne tournent dans un croisement.

Le gymnase était bruyant, absolument pas l'endroit idéal pour lire, surtout si le livre en question est un polar, un genre dont Sasuke ne raffolait absolument pas. Il soupira de dépit avant de fermer son livre et de regarder les joueurs de basket se dépenser tout en hurlant des mots techniques.

Entre les pompom girls et de beaux sportifs le choix était vite fait, bien que jolie elles étaient beaucoup moins intéressantes à reluquer aux vues de ses préférences. Et tout le monde était au courant maintenant alors il n'avait pas à se cacher. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si on faisait attention à lui, pourtant seule âme en peine dans les gradins.

Pour résumer, il s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se poser sérieusement la question de s'éclipser discrètement pour retrouver sa salle de club et un silence reposant quand la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

Il s'étonna de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement à sa vue et ne put s'empêcher de regarder comme fasciné, la façon dont les autres joueurs de basket s'agglutinèrent autour de Naruto en une franche camaraderie. Déjà plus jeune il lui avait été facile de devenir amis avec tous les gosses de l'orphelinat dont lui. Naruto dégageait un charisme et une jovialité contagieuse qui attirait les gens a lui comme le miel pour les abeilles.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sasuke se sentit stupide de rougir quand le blond lui adressa un sourire jusqu'au oreille, avant d'abandonner le groupe de sportif pour le rejoindre.

« Sas'ke qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et toi ? retoqua-t-il en désignant son maillot de foot du doigt. »

« Bah je ne t'ai pas dit je donne un coup de main à l'équipe de Basket, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé quel club me fait envie. »

« Mais t'as eu une bourse sportive non ? »

« Quoi je ne t'ai pas dit Sas'ke ? » Répliqua-t-il tout content. « Je suis un génie, j'excelle dans tout ce que j'entreprends » se vanta le blond en approchant un peu trop son visage du sien au gout de Sasuke, mal-à-l'aise.

« Je vois, eh bien ils t'attendent, je ne te retiens pas »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et effectivement aucun des élèves n'avait repris l'entrainement, l'entraineur lui-même patientant.

« Tu me regarde ? » Demanda Naruto pleins d'espoir en fichant ses yeux bleu océan dans les siens.

Hypnotisé, le brun faillit accepter avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire avec le blond.

« Non, je vais retourner à mon… »

Il se tut progressivement face à la mine déconfite du blond, celui-ci se tourna légèrement comme pour laisser tomber avant d'attraper soudainement son bras.

« Tu as raison, c'est plus amusant d'être sur le terrain » S'exclama-t-il en dévalant les gradins, tirant le brun derrière lui.

« Naruto ! Lâche-moi » protesta Sasuke « je n'ai même pas ma tenue de sport ! »

« Les mecs » l'ignora le blond « j'ai trouvé un coéquipier. » Expliqua le blond ravi en posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun, surement pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

« Euh Naruto, Ce n'est pas qu'on a quelque-chose contre ton copain » commença l'un des sportifs, « mais je te rappelle qu'on a un tournoi, en décembre on n'est pas là pour s'amuser. »

« Coach, ça pose vraiment un problème ? ce n'est pas comme si une heure changeait grand-chose. » Insista le blond

Avant que le coach, ne lui réponde, Sasuke se dégagea de l'emprise de Naruto et fit un pas hors du cercle.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, monsieur l'entraineur, a aucun moment j'ai dit que je voulais jouer, je dois y aller. » Dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Attends tu dois aller où ? » Demanda Naruto, « je viens avec toi ! »

« J'ai un examen dans une heure. Toi tu restes ici. »

« Bah c'est dans une heure. » Répéta-t-il avec un sourire

« Je vais reformuler, tu ne viens pas, je ne veux pas que tu me suives, va plutôt faire ce pourquoi tu as une bourse. » Répéta Sasuke agacé et gêné car tout le monde les regardait avec attention.

Sasuke prit le silence du blond comme un assentiment et souffla de soulagement, cependant il ne put faire deux pas avant de se sentir soulever du sol, le blond le portant comme un sac sur son épaule.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce tu fiche ? « S'agaça le coach

« J'en est pour deux minutes. » Lui répondit Naruto sans se retourner en tenant fermement Sasuke qui se débattait comme un diable.

« Naruto ! » Rugit Sasuke, coquelicot « Je te jure que si tu ne me repose pas dans la seconde tu vas le regretter. »

L'ignorant, le blond sortit du gymnase et le posa sur le sol puis sans lui laisser le temps ne serait-ce que d'emmètre un son, il le plaqua contre le mur de la bâtisse, ses mains tendues de chaque côté du visage du brun.

« Écoute pour que ce soit bien claire, si je suis venue dans cette académie, c'est pour toi. J'ai passés ces dix dernières années à essayer de te retrouver et pour tout te dire je voulais vraiment essayer d'être subtile et tout mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon genre alors je vais être direct : Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime depuis qu'on est enfant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis sérieux. »

La gifle partit d'elle-même mais Naruto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de le frapper.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu viens de me sortir ? » Dit Sasuke, entre ses dents, tremblant littéralement de fureur. « On ne se connait même pas, alors arrête de me mentir et de te moquer de moi ! »

« Je suis de nouveau tombé amoureux de toi au moment même où j'ai croisé ton regard » Dit Naruto sérieusement.

Sasuke fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir sous l'intensité du regard et repoussa un peu plus fortement Naruto, déstabilisé.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. » Murmura-t-il en essayant de contourner le blond.

Naruto l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramener vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui se figea.

« Je suis sérieux Sasuke. » Répéta Naruto en s'écartant légèrement

« Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'embrasser » Dit Sasuke dans un souffle pas certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se sentait soudainement troublé par leur proximité et le regard bleu du blond qui ne le quittait pas.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te dérange plus que ça. »

Sasuke allait répliquer vertement mais Naruto s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour y introduire sa langue.

Pour sa défense Sasuke pensa fortement à repousser le blond et lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour agression sexuelle. Mais…il embrassait divinement bien et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait passé de lui-même ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto pour approfondir un peu plus le baisé.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud dérapant complétement vers quelque chose de plus sensuel alors que Naruto ne s'écartait que de quelques millimètres de ses lèvres pour revenir à la charge le faisant gémir. Il sentit son excitation monter et le baiser devenir de plus en plus langoureux.

Soudain du bruit le fit revenir à la raison et Sasuke repoussa violement le blond.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? » Demanda un des joueurs de basket qui venait de sortir du gymnase probablement pour venir le chercher.

« J'arrive. » Répondit Naruto d'une voix rauque sans pour autant quitter Sasuke du regard.

L'élève les regarda tous les deux, des questions pleins les yeux mais haussa finalement les épaules et retourna dans le gymnase.

« Dépêche-toi alors. »

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses jambes trembler légèrement sous l'adrénaline.

Naruto se pencha près de son oreille et son souffle le fit frissonner.

« Comme tu as répondu à mon baiser. Je vais considérer qu'on sort ensemble. Attends-moi avant de rentrer chez toi. »

Sasuke voulut protester mais Naruto l'embrassa une nouvelle fois chastement avant de se détourner sans attendre sa réponse.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. » Marmonna-t-il tout de même alors que Naruto était déjà retourné dans le gymnase.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait laissé faire aussi facilement ce qu'il voulait.

C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas aussi facile. Et il ne lui laisserait plus l'occasion de recommencer. Dans l'enceinte de l'académie en plus. N'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre.

Depuis Quand Naruto était-t-il gay d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que c'était réel de toute façon ? Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis plus jeunes, à l'orphelinat. Naruto avait même été son premier amour. Est-ce que ça avait été vraiment réciproque ? Est-ce que Naruto l'aimait vraiment encore ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

Tellement de temps s'étaient écoulé depuis cette époque. Sasuke n'était plus le même. Naruto non plus.

Il était toujours aussi joyeux, solaire et confiant.

Mais…entreprenant ? Intense ? Autoritaire ? Sasuke frissonna d'envie en repensant à leur baiser avant de se forcer à oublier.

De toute façon il n'avait aucune intention d'avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit dans cette académie. Ça lui avait déjà posé trop de problème.

Sasuke, se dirigea confus, vers la salle d'examen. Les sportifs avaient bien de la chance d'éviter cet examen journalier. C'était tellement stressant d'être sans arrêt évaluer. Mais il avait besoin de ce diplôme. C'était sa chance de se prouver que lui aussi pouvait réussir.

oOoOoOo

L'examen avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru compte tenu de ses lacunes. Et au moins ça lui avait permis d'enlever Naruto de ses pensées.

En s'approchant des grilles de l'académie, le cœur de Sasuke eu un raté.

Son frère et Kakashi se donnait en spectacles en s'insultant de tous les noms devant les élèves qui quittaient l'établissement.

Furieux, il les rejoignit en courant, se mettant entre les deux quand Itachi leva son poing dans l'intention de le mettre dans la figure de Kakashi.

« Sasuke ! » S'exclamèrent –t-il dans une parfaite synchronisation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Itachi ? »

« Sasuke » commença Itachi suppliant en esquissant un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisant quand le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul. « Rentre à la maison, je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle. »

Kakashi s'approcha posant une main possessive dans le creux de son dos.

« Visiblement il n'en a pas envie. »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je suis son tuteur pas toi » retoquera Itachi vénéneux.

Sasuke l'ignora.

« Kakashi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais…on avait dit… » il regarda autour de lui oppressé par les regards curieux et avide des autres élèves. « Tu ne devrais pas venir ici. »

3Sasuke il n'y a absolument rien qui m'interdit de venir ici comme tu dis. Et s'ils ont un problème… » dit-il en désignant ceux qui ne se gênaient pas pour écouter la conversation, « je m'en contrefiche et en ce qui concerne ce dont ont as parlé ce matin, je ne te laisserais pas décider tout seul. » Dit-il fermement

Sasuke s'écarta en secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolé Kakashi. Je vais rentrer avec mon frère. »

Et sans laisser le temps a Kakashi de protester il attrapa le bras d'Itachi et s'éloigna rapidement de l'entrée.

« Sasuke. »

« Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre maintenant » grogna le plus jeune en relâchant le bras de son frère qui continua à le suivre sans protester.

Le silence était pesant mais Sasuke savait que s'il commençait à parler maintenant ça finirait en dispute en plein milieu de la rue alors il rongea son frein et ils arrivèrent au pied de leurs immeuble.

Itachi passa devant lui et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de leur appartement après qu'ils aient pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 2ème étage.

L'appartement était dans un état déplorable et Sasuke soupira en déposant son sac près de l'entrée.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de ranger. Désolé. » S'excusa Itachi en ramassant rapidement les emballages vides qui trainaient par terre pour les jeter dans un sac poubelle plein à craquer.

« Ne reviens plus à l'école. »

Itachi se figea.

« Je ne savais pas comment te contacter tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. »

« Ça t'étonne ? » Demanda Sasuke Polaire.

Le désespoir qu'il lut dans le regard d'Itachi le fit se sentir mal et il serra les poings. Se détestant d'avoir déjà pardonné à son frère.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke. » Murmura tristement Itachi. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je sais tu ne me l'as déjà dit. « Sasuke soupira.

Il s'en voulait plus à lui qu'a Itachi d'avoir été si faible. Itachi était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, même si ce n'était pas une excuse en soi il connaissait son frère. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu lui faire du mal.

En regardant Itachi qui essayait de se dépêcher de nettoyer le salon pour qu'il soit un peu plus praticable, il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à enlacer son dos. Itachi restait sa famille et le voir si malheureux alors qu'il ne lui en voulait plus lui faisait mal au cœur. Itachi lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant fort contre lui et Sasuke s'écarta après quelques minutes.

« Je te laisse finir de ranger le désordre que tu as mis, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Le sourire que lui rendit son frère apaisa définitivement la tension entre eux.

Sa chambre était rangée contrairement au reste de l'appartement bien que son lit soit défait. Itachi avait probablement dormi dedans.

C'était agréable de retrouver chez lui après si longtemps. Sasuke s'allongea sur son lit pensif. Il regrettait un peu la façon dont il avait laissé Kakashi en plan.

Et Naruto.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille. Naruto avait bien grandi, il était devenu un fantasme sur pattes et il semblait intéressé par lui. C'était complétement fou. Son premier amour l'avait embrassé. Naruto ne ressemblait pas du tout à quelqu'un qui pourrait être intéressé par les hommes. Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais il voyait plus Naruto comme un futur père de famille avec une jolie femme et pleins d'enfants dans une maison cosy. Pas quelqu'un d'intéressé par un orphelin et ancien prostitué pour la mafia.

Naruto avait dû être élevé par quelqu'un de bien. Iruka s'il se souvenait bien du professeur qui s'était pris d'affection pour le blond et était venu à l'orphelinat. Pas comme lui qui s'était retrouvé sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru qui l'avait traité comme une marchandise.

Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble mais c'était agréable d'avoir à nouveau attiré son attention comme à l'époque. Naruto avait été son seul ami, le seul qui n'avait jamais abandonné alors qu'il l'avait repoussé tant de fois.

Itachi toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

C'était bizarre de voir Itachi si hésitant avec lui mais satisfaisant.

« Quelque chose de simple. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il fallait qu'ils fassent des efforts chacun de leur côté sinon vivre ensemble deviendrait invivable.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester ? »

« Seulement si tu continues de te comporter comme mon frère. »

Sasuke savait que c'était un coup bas.

Itachi serra d'ailleurs les poings probablement blessés par la remarque. Mais étonnamment il hocha la tête et referma la porte.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée à cet instant et curieux Sasuke se rendit jusqu'au salon.

« Tiens tu es revenu Sasuke ? » Demanda Sasori un homme grand musclé et à la flamboyante chevelure rouge.

« Sasori qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je m'assure qu'Itachi est toujours en vie. » Dit-il en montrant un sac avec des plats à emporter.

« Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même. » Grogna Itachi.

Sasori attrapa le visage d'Itachi d'une main, le scrutant.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. Tu dois mieux prendre soin de toi. »

Itachi détourna la tête mais Sasori ne recula pas. Un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« J'allais cuisiner. » Dit Itachi

« Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ? » Demanda Sasuke en lorgnant le sac « ça sent bon. »

« Frites et Hamburger. Il y en a assez pour trois. On goutera ta cuisine demain. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je cuisine. » Se renfrogna Itachi

Sasori l'ignora et déposa le sac sur la table basse.

Sasuke le rejoignit, ravi, Kakashi cuisinait toujours des trucs bio et équilibré. Avec son peu d'appétit c'était devenu un vrai calvaire de manger.

« Tu as l'air de t'être remis. » Commenta Sasori en piochant une frite.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont il voulait discuter.

« Tu sais que les services sociaux et la police sont passés ? » Demanda Sasori le regard perçant.

« Ne l'embête pas avec ça. » Avertit Itachi. « C'est déjà réglé. »

« Tu aurais pu perdre sa garde. Je pensais que c'était important pour vous de pouvoir vivre de nouveau ensemble. »

« Et donc. » Commença Sasuke en reposant lentement son hamburger sur la table. « J'aurais dû laisser Itachi me violer ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. » Contesta Itachi les yeux écarquillés.

« Ah. Excuse-moi j'aurais dû le savoir que tu ne comptais pas aller plus loin que ta langue dans ma bouche et ta main dans mon pantalon après que tu m'as traité d'allumeuse et de trainé. » Ajouta-t-il, amer ?

Sasori garda le silence et Sasuke se sentit bouillonner.

« Quoi ce n'est pas ce qu'il ta raconté ? » Demanda-t-il avec un faux air décontracté.

« J'étais ivre » Dit Itachi misérable « …et- »

« Et Jaloux de Kakashi ? Frustré que je te rejette sans arrêt ? Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Désolé si je ne veux pas que tout soit gâché parce que tu persiste à être amoureux de moi ! » Jeta Sasuke dégouté.

Il se leva et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait décidé de passer à autre chose et il fallait que Sasori se mêle de leurs affaires et remue des choses qui devraient juste être oublié.

La porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit sur Sasori.

« Il fait de son mieux tu sais ? » Dit Sasori, l'air ennuyé.

« Tu le défend encore ? » Dit Sasuke, amer. « Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de nos affaires. »

« Tu n'es pas un saint Sasuke. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en ait et tu ne fais pour l'aider. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure sur le fait qu'il m'a agressé ? »

« Je connais très bien Itachi il ne serait jamais allé au bout. »

« Et ça l'excuse ? »

« En tout cas ça ne l'aide pas que tu entretiennes une relation ambiguë avec lui. »

« Je ne fais pas ça. »

« Donc…quand il t'embrasse tu le repousse ? »

« Je ne peux pas être tout le temps sur mes gardes. » Dit platement Sasuke, fatigué émotionnellement.

Les mêmes choses se répétaient encore et encore.

Il était toujours celui qui était en tort. Il ne pouvait pas être parfait tout le temps. Oui, il avait eu des moments de faiblesses, mais ça se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Sasori eut un rictus mauvais.

« A quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien m'attendre d'un ancien prostitué. »

« Ne reporte pas ta jalousie sur moi ! » S'écria Sasuke, piqué au vif. « C'est Itachi le problème pas moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne l'intéresse pas ! »

« Ne me pousse pas. » Gronda Sasori. « C'est moi qui t'ai sorti de la maison close et qui ait fait en sorte que tu retrouves ton frère alors reste à ta place. »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer frustrer et garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais lutta pour ne pas lui donner se plaisir.

Il devait sa vie actuelle a Sasori, il était celui qui l'avait racheté à Orochimaru même si ça n'avait été que pour se faire bien voir d'Itachi. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment Itachi avait réussi par devenir ami avec un chef de la pègre mais ça leur avait permis de se retrouver.

Sasori soupira.

« Si Itachi n'était pas si attaché à toi je te demanderais de partir retrouver ton amant. Masi ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire alors je vais de nouveau te tolérer dans cet appartement. Ne le rend pas triste. »

« C'est facile. » Le provoqua Sasuke. « Il suffit que j'accepte ses avances. »

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans le regard de Sasori et un frisson d'effroi parcourut Sasuke en voyant Sasori écarter assez sa veste pour lui montrer l'arme attaché à sa hanche.

« Le repas refroidit. » Dit Itachi en entrant dans la chambre.

Son regard s'assombrit en en tombant sur l'arme que Sasori se dépêcha de cacher en remettant correctement sa veste.

« Tu menace encore mon frère Sasori ? » Demanda Itachi d'une voix glaciale.

Sasori leva les mains.

« On ne faisait que discuter. »

« A l'avenir discute avec moi. Je suis sûr que ce que tu as à lui dire peux m'intéresser également. »

« J'adore quand tu me montre ton vrai visage. Ça me donne envie de t'embêter. » Sourit Sasori.

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la mafia. »

« Je te ferais changer d'avis. » Rit Sasori, amusé.

Itachi secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu viens manger ? »

« Non. Terminez sans moi. »

Itachi s'approcha et enlaça Sasuke.

« Merci d'être revenu. » Il s'écarta et embrassa Sasuke sur la joue. « Je fais de mon mieux pour être ton frère, je te le promets. »

Sasuke croisa les bras.

« Ne bois pas d'alcool si tu ne le tiens pas. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. »

« Et ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Ça peut prêter à confusion. » Dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Itachi eut un sourire joueur.

« Je sais. »

Puis il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Cette histoire me donne tellement de sentiments mitigé.

Un coups je la trouve niaise, un coup bien trop sombre et une autre fois tellement cliché que j'ai envie de tout delete. Mais je crois que c'est ce mélange improbable qui fait que j'ai envie de continuer à l'écrire pour voir jusqu'où tout ça va aller.

Le plus dur pour moi c'est que l'univers de cette fanfic ne va vraiment se dévoiler que vers le chapitre 8 et j'ai peur que ça n'en déstabilise plus d'un. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, il y a des moments tellement cool à venir.

A plus,

_**Bakasims**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Sasuke s'allongea sur son lit, mélancolique.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dix vies avant même de rentrer dans la vie active.

Il aurait peut-être dû retourner chez Kakashi.

Gérer un amant amoureux était bien moins compliqué que de gérer un mafieux et un frère incestueux. Pendant un moment il avait été heureux de revenir mais la vie de famille simple à laquelle il aspirait n'existait que dans son esprit.

Malgré les apparences, Sasori n'était pas si mauvais…enfin pour un mafieux. C'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait vivre un semblant de vie normale et faire des études dans un lycée aussi prestigieux.

Jusqu'à ses six ans il avait vécu une vie normale avec ses parents et son frère. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les choses qu'il devait faire avec Itachi en secret n'avait rien de normal.

Quand leurs parents avaient découvert qu'Itachi n'entretenait pas un amour fraternel avec lui mais quelque chose de bien plus dérangeant, ils l'avaient envoyé dans une autre ville, dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour le guérir de sa déviance.

Du jour au lendemain son nom était devenu tabou. Bien que jeune à l'époque il avait compris qu'il devait garder secret aux gens extérieurs de la famille, les choses qu'il avait faites avec son frère et faire comme si tout était normal.

Deux ans plus tard ses parents mourraient dans un accident de voiture et il était envoyé à l'orphelinat. Il en était sorti à 12 ans adopté par une famille complice de trafic d'enfants qui l'avaient refourgué a Orochimaru. Il avait été entrainé a donné du plaisir et avait travaillé dans plusieurs maisons closes appartenant à la mafia.

Sasori avait été un de ses clients quand il devait avoir 16 ans. Il l'avait racheté une fortune a Orochimaru. Il avait alors retrouvé Itachi qui entretenait une relation qu'il avait du mal à comprendre avec Sasori et il avait vécu dans cet appartement que le mafieux avait acheté pour Itachi jusqu'à maintenant.

Au début, il avait cru pouvoir enfin vivre une vie respectable avec son frère mais les travers d'Itachi étaient toujours présent. Il était tactile, jaloux et possessif et parfois quand il était ivre il lui déclarait son amour et le pelotait. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour le repousser.

Mais la vérité c'était que si Itachi finissait par le laisser tomber parce qu'il l'aurait rejeté trop durement…Il se retrouverait seul et dans la rue.

Kakashi avait été sa bouée de sauvetage mais même lui avait fini par être blessé.

Quand Itachi avait une nouvelle fois franchit les limites alors qu'il se sentait déjà si mal il avait pour la première fois été vraiment au bout de ses multiples tentatives de suicide. Parfois il avait l'impression de marcher dans un tunnel sombre sans fin.

Il était rentré dans cette académie prestigieuse avec l'idée en tête de trouver un boulot très bien payé pour rembourser Sasori et pouvoir vivre enfin sans lien avec ce passé qu'il haïssait.

Il ne détestait pas son frère. Il savait qu'il était malade et que ce n'était pas forcément sa faute…probablement. Peut-être que lorsqu'il serait libre et sans dettes et qu'il pourrait s'éloigner et rejeter fermement Itachi, celui-ci commencerait à aller mieux et qu'ils pourraient vivre comme une vraie famille.

Mais cette vie heureuse qu'il visait semblait parfois bien trop loin dans le futur.

Sasori n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il le rembourse mais c'était simplement à cause de sa fascination bizarre pour Itachi. Même s'il l'avait aidé à reprendre des études et avait toujours tout payé pour qu'il puisse vivre correctement. Il faisait partie de la mafia. Et parfois quand il était énervé, il le menaçait avec son arme comme si ôter la vie de quelqu'un était quelque chose de naturel pour lui.

Parfois Sasuke se disait que ce serait plus simple de s'enfuir dans un autre pays et de tout recommencer…sauf que c'était injuste. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Pourquoi s'était à lui de partir ? De renoncer et plier face à toutes ses personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir un quelconque ascendant sur lui ?

Alors il s'était fixé comme objectif de rembourser ses dettes pour pouvoir couper tout lien et vivre enfin sa vie.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme Naruto. Ou plutôt Naruto n'avait rien à faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi souillé que lui. Il aurait dû le rejeter tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il ferait dès demain.

« Sasuke tu va revenir au travail ? » Demanda Itachi en revenant un plus tard pour toquer à sa porte et en entrant sans attendre la réponse.

Sasuke grimaça.

Le travail.

Itachi était le gérant d'un club peu recommandable dont Sasori était le propriétaire. Même si Itachi n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne voulait rien avoir avec la mafia.

Il n'avait jamais osé demander à son frère comment il avait pu quitter l'hôpital et revenir ici après la mort de leurs parents. Itachi ne considérait pas ses sentiments pour lui comme quelque chose d'étrange et avait toujours refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit sur sa vie avant qu'il ne se retrouvent. Sasuke ressentait la même chose à propos de son passé qu'il préférait oublier même si Sasori avait probablement vendu la mèche.

Alors Sasuke n'avait plus posé de question se contentant d'essayer au mieux de garder une certaine distance avec son frère pour garder les choses un minimum sous contrôle.

Il aurait pu avoir un travail respectable mais il avait peu de temps libre, et garder des bonnes notes nécessitait qu'il y consacre une bonne partie de son temps.

Temps, qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher dans un travail qui ne rapportait pas grand-chose.

Bien qu'il ait prévu de gagner beaucoup d'argent dans le futur, il préférait être prudent et avoir un peu d'argent de côté au cas où les choses se gâterait. Il était donc officiellement serveur pour les clients VIP.

Mais officieusement il se baladait en petite tenue pour servir des clients riches. Parfois il lui arrivait de monter sur scène pour faire des strip-teases. Un talent qu'il avait acquis en maison close et qui lui rapportait pas mal d'argent. Un talent qui lui permettait d'être assez populaire pour avoir des gros pourboires.

C'était loin d'être la chose la plus honteuse qu'il ait faite dans ce monde, mais maintenant qu'il essayait d'avoir une vie comme tout le monde, ça le rendait toujours mal-à-l'aise et parfois il avait juste envie d'arrêter. Il avait un masque pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse mais c'était toujours effrayant de se dire que quelqu'un de l'académie pourrait le reconnaitre un jour. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que l'élite se retrouve dans un tel endroit.

Au moins, il n'avait jamais été obligé de coucher, ça s'arrêtait à quelques mains baladeuses.

Il aurait voulu juste faire ses devoirs, répondre aux sms débiles de Suigetsu et jouer aux jeux vidéo. Comme un étudiant normal.

Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas ce luxe, il hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se préparer.

oOoOoOo

Le club était assez vide. Mais en pleine semaine et aussi tôt dans la soirée ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Sasuke salua brièvement les quelques personnes qu'il reconnut et se dirigea dans les vestiaires de la salle VIP qui était à l'écart du reste du club. Gardé par deux mastodontes qui ne laissait entrer que les personnes membres du carré VIP, donc riche.

La salle était tamisée et en hauteur ouverte sur une grande baie vitré qui permettait de voir la piste de danse accessible au public en contre-bas sans être vue. Il y avait plusieurs petites alcôves, des canapés et autres banc moelleux.

Il y avait également une petite scène au milieu avec une grande barre de pole dance. Et dans un coin, un bar fourni des meilleurs alcools pour que les serveurs puissent servir les clients installés bien confortablement dans leurs fauteuils en cuir. La musique était beaucoup moins forte ici, et l'ambiance était plus feutré.

Sasuke savait que certains soir des orgies avaient lieu ici. Mais son frère avait toujours pris soin à ce qu'il travaille en bas ces soirs là et même si les pourboires devenaient alors inexistants, il avait toujours obéi avec diligence. S'il le pouvait, plus jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit utiliser son corps pour de l'argent. Il valait mieux que ça. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu rentrer à l'académie la plus sélective du pays.

Sasuke retint un bâillement. Cette journée, n'avait pas de fin et il avait école demain. En se déshabillant dans le vestiaire, il hésita un instant à tout laisser tomber pour rentrer chez lui et aller se coucher. Mais l'argent était trop précieux pour qu'il se relâche. Une fois riche, il aurait tout le temps de paresser.

Sa tenue de travail ne consistait qu'à un sous-vêtement rouge cachant son sexe mais laissant apparaitre ses fesses qui n'étaient soutenues que par deux bandes de tissus, plus communément appelé jockstrap, des chaussures et un masque cachant la partie haute de son visage de couleur noire et une cravate rouge.

Il regarda un instant ses poignets vierge de marques, ne sachant jamais s'il devait être reconnaissant pour leur disparition ou si ce n'était pas justement parce-que les traces de son mal-être disparaissaient qu'il finissait par recommencer.

Le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui à l'hôpital faisait partie du réseau de Sasori.

Il n'y avait donc eu aucune question et, les informations à son sujet étaient restées secrète et avait dû être détruite. Peu importe les sentiments mitigés qu'il avait pour Sasori. S'il était encore en vie, s'il avait encore un objectif et l'espoir de pouvoir le réaliser ça restait encore et toujours grâce à lui.

Parce qu'il était le petit frère chéri d'Itachi.

Deux femmes et un homme entrèrent également dans le vestiaires et Sasuke leur fit juste un signe de tête avant de se rendre dans la salle. Celle-ci ouvrirait dans quelques minutes, alors en attendant il se dirigea contre la baie-vitrée regardant sans vraiment les voir, les corps se trémoussant sur la musique.

Il repensa sans le vouloir à Naruto, se demandant la tête qu'il ferait s'il le voyait dans cette tenue. En deux ans de relation, Kakashi ne l'avait jamais appris. Mais il doutait pouvoir faire la même chose avec Naruto. Il ne voulait pas mentir à celui qui avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Et il était mort de peur de découvrir ce qu'il pourrait penser de lui en apprenant tout ses sordides secret. Naruto était comme un soleil et ça lui allait de simplement profiter de son éclat sans jamais trop s'approcher.

Il sentit une caresse sur ses fesses et sursauta violemment, donnant par réflexe un coup de poing tout en se retournant. Sa main fut arrêtée facilement par Sasori, qui haussa un sourcil.

« On va ouvrir. » Dit simplement celui-ci en le reluquant sans honte.

Ce n'était pas étonnant si on considérait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à Itachi.

Sasori était le propriétaire de cet endroit, alors le brun ravala une réplique assassine et rejoignit les autres serveurs tout aussi dénudés que lui, un sourire factice aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

« Il y a un homme qui ne m'as pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il est entrée. » Dit doucement Sasuke, un peu nerveux à Sasori.

Celui-ci était accoudé au bar, le regard posé sur la salle du bas, un verre à la main et l'air de s'ennuyer terriblement.

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu aller se plaindre dans un premier temps par fierté. Mais le regard de l'homme le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il avait passé la soirée seul dans un coin, n'avait rien commandé et n'avait fait que le regarder sans jamais détourner le regard.

« Tu es joli, c'est ton boulot d'être regardé. » Soupira Sasori sans lui jeter un regard.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Regrettant instantanément de s'être confié. Mais il commençait par croire que l'homme l'avait reconnu. Il était jeune comparé à la moyenne d'âge des clients habituel. Il avait les cheveux gris tiré en arrière sur son teint halé et était plutôt banal si ce n'est son regard fixe.

Il vit Konan, la belle serveuse aux sous-vêtements en dentelle bleu clair s'approcher pour la troisième fois de l'homme avec une bouteille, visiblement décidée à le faire dépenser.

L'homme se pencha contre son oreille, lui chuchotant quelque chose et il la vit se redresser, le chercher du regard et lui faire le signe que le client souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés.

Sasuke se dirigea vers l'homme avec un sourire mais l'estomac dans les talons. Il n'était pas peureux mais cet homme-là lui laissait une impression désagréable. Comme s'il pouvait voire à travers lui.

L'homme lui fit signe de s'assoir près de lui et Sasuke prit la bouteille posée sur la table que Konan avait consciemment laisser là.

« Non. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me serves à boire. » Il mit sa main derrière son dos et sortit une rose de nulle part qu'il lui tendit, ses yeux le regardant toujours aussi intensément.

Sasuke l'a pris entre ses doigts, la relâchant tout de suite quand il se piqua avec une épine.

Une goutte de sang se forma rapidement et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit l'homme avait attrapé sa main pour la porter contre ses lèvres. Il lécha son doigt et ses yeux semblèrent briller dans la pénombre.

« Délicieux. » Murmura l'homme.

Le brun arracha un peu trop violement sa main dégouté par le geste mais essayant de ne pas trop le montrer.

« Je reviens tout de suite, je vais soigner ma main. » S'excusa-t-il en se levant rapidement sans attendre la réponse.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes et passa son doigt sous l'eau mais la coupure avait déjà disparu.

En soupirant, il retourna à pas lent dans la salle pour constater que l'homme était parti.

Avec soulagement, il se détendit enfin et se dirigea vers un autre client quand Konan l'arrêta brièvement en chemin.

« Hidan, t'as laissé le plus gros pourboire de la soirée ! Bien joué. » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Hidan ? »

« L'homme qui a passé la soirée à te dévorer du regard. » Répondit-elle distraitement en s'éloignant.

Parfois, il y avait des billets que Sasuke aurait voulu ne jamais accepter.

Ce soir-là quand Itachi distribua à chacun leur part, c'est ce qu'il ressenti en constatant que l'homme qui l'avait rendu si mal-à-l'aise avait effectivement été très généreux.

Mais de l'argent restait de l'argent, même venant d'un homme étrange.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Un chapitre totalement improvisé et pas prévu à la base.

C'est assez loin de la longueur que je me fixe habituellement. Mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me mettre la pression sur la longueur des chapitres. Même si ça m'angoisse quand je vois que certains chapitres sont deux fois moins long que ce que je me suis habituée à faire.

Mais c'est un loisir alors ce sera irrégulier et tampis, je vais arrêter de combler avec des scènes qui me prenne plus de temps à écrire que l'histoire principale...je pense.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais pas trop ce qui ait plus agréable à lire pour vous en plus.

A plus,

_**Bakasims**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Sasuke regarda la pauvre biscotte posée sur la table près d'une bouteille contenant un fond de soda, dépité.

Il lut la note en regrettant soudainement les petites attentions étouffantes de Kakashi

_« J'ai oublié de faire les courses, s'il te plait mange quand même un peu, je vais acheter des céréales pour demain. Tu manges toujours des céréales hein ? »_

Kakashi l'avait appelé trois fois hier soir.

Il pourrait peut-être retourner chez lui ?

…Comme s'il pouvait faire ça.

Kakashi méritait mieux qu'un mec qui l'utilisait sans lui rendre ses sentiments. En soupirant il écrivit juste « oui » en dessous de la note et sortit de l'appartement en trainant des pieds.

Même si l'école était la meilleure partie de la journée, il se sentait un peu morose et il n'avait clairement pas assez dormi. Au moins avec le pourboire qu'il s'était fait, il pourrait se permettre de n'aller au travail que le week-end.

En arrivant devant les portes de l'académie, il vit Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin qui l'attendaient et son humeur s'améliora. C'était un jour de plus qui le rapprochait de son objectif. Il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux. Il avait déjà perdu 2 mois à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se relâcher.

« Sas'ke ! » Un bras bronzé s'abattit sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. « Tu ne m'as pas attendu hier soir. D'ailleurs il faut que tu me passe ton numéro. »

Sasuke retira le bras de Naruto de son épaule.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'attendrais. Crétin. » Dit froidement Sasuke. « Et il est hors de question que je te donne mon numéro. »

« Quoi ? Mais on sort- » Sasuke s'empressa de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase tout en le fusillant du regard.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux azur et Sasuke retira brusquement ses mains quand il sentit la langue de celui-ci lui lécher les doigts.

« Tu es dégoutant. »

« Je suis sûr que tu diras autre chose quand je mettrais ma langue sur une autre partie de ton corps. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Tu as l'air plutôt confiant, mais après que tu m'aie embrassé je sais de source sûre que tu es complètement novice en la matière. »

Étonnement, Naruto devint rouge tomate et Sasuke éclata de rire avant de rougir sous le regard effaré que lui lançait ses amis.

« De toute façon » Bafouilla-t-il, gêné par la présence de ses amis, « il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. » Sur ces mots il détala pour se rendre à son cours d'économie.

Il fut l'un des premiers arrivés dans la classe et s'installa sans regarder personne au fond de la classe. Il se tendit légèrement quand Juugo finit par le rejoindre. Heureusement celui-ci ne dit rien de bizarre, agissant comme d'habitude. Et lors qu'il se détendait enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, Juugo décida que c'était le moment approprié pour exprimer son avis.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Naruto était ton type. » Dit-il simplement., pendant qu'ils attendaient leur prochain professeur.

« Ce n'est pas mon type ! » Réfuta Sasuke, gêné.

« Il te fait rire facilement. »

« C'est parce que c'est un idiot et je me moque de lui. Et je ris tout le temps. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais. Si tu l'aime bien, c'est tes affaires. Il a plutôt une bonne réputation. » Sourit légèrement Juugo, l'air amusé.

« Pourquoi tu me donne ton approbation ! Je te dis que tu te fais des idées » S'écria Sasuke.

Juugo rit doucement, se moquant gentiment de lui et Sasuke abandonna l'idée de lui faire comprendre. Si même Juugo, le plus calme et le plus raisonnable de ses amis s'y mettait…

Quand ce fut au tour du cours de français, Suigetsu se dirigea comme une fusée vers lui.

« Sa- » Commença-t-il mais Sasuke le coupa avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne sors pas avec lui et je ne suis pas intéressé par lui. » Dit-il fermement.

« Tu l'as apparemment déjà embrassé et tu as flirté sans honte devant moi. » Insista Suigetsu dubitatif

« C'était un accident et je ne flirtais pas. »

« Je trouve ça mignon, bien qu'un peu rapide personnellement, mais si tu l'aime bien… » Ajouta Karin avec un grand sourire.

« Vous ne m'écoutez pas. » Dit un peu plus fortement Sasuke « Je vous dit que- »

Il s'arrêtât en voyant Naruto rentrer bruyamment dans la salle de classe.

« Oh c'est ici le cours de français ! »

Sasuke se cacha instinctivement derrière Juugo mais il ne fut visiblement pas assez rapide car il l'entendit clairement se précipiter vers eux.

« Juugo, ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de Sasuke ? »

Le colosse secoua la tête et prit ses affaires avec un regard désolé pour le brun.

« Si t'es désolé, personne ne t'oblige à partir ! » Murmura Sasuke, en lui jetant un regard trahi.

Le professeur rentra à cet instant et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de s'assoir à leur place. Empêchant Sasuke de protester un peu plus.

« Sasuke » Chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke essaya de l'ignorer mais un doigt vicieux appuya contre ses côtes, le faisant crier bizarrement de surprise.

Toute la classe se retourna vers eux et il se sentit rougir de honte.

« Un problème ? » Demanda le professeur Yamato.

Sasuke secoua la tête et lorsque tout le monde détourna son attention il asséna un coup sur la tête blonde de son voisin en vengeance.

« Aie. » Murmura Naruto en lui lançant un regard outré.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » Chuchota-t-il furieusement

« Alors ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Soupira Sasuke

« Tu penses vraiment que j'embrasse mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Mais tu as dit- »

« J'ai juste dit que ça se voyait que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience. »

« Alors tu as aimé ? »

« Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question. » Dit Sasuke en le fusillant des yeux.

Naruto se contenta d'un sourire lumineux avant de se taire et se concentrer étonnamment sur le cours.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Suigetsu s'empressa de venir les rejoindre.

« T'étais pas en cours d'Anglais Naruto ? »

« J'ai demandé à changer quand j'ai appris que Sasuke avait pris Français. »

« Waouh. C'est un peu flippant tu sais ? » Dit Karin.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Naruto. « Mais je suis venu ici parce que S- »

« Par pitié. Tais-toi » Soupira Sasuke. « Tu me donnes mal au crâne. »

Naruto arrêta soudainement de s'agiter et babiller et le silence revint surprenant un peu Sasuke.

« Désolé. » Grimaça Naruto

Sasuke avait un peu exagéré. Cestes il n'était pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un d'aussi volubile près de lui mais en réalité il aimait plutôt ce côté franc et sans-gêne de Naruto. Comme s'il se fichait de ce que les gens pourraient bien penser de lui.

« On va manger ? » Demanda Simplement Juugo, face au soudain silence.

« Bonne idée. » Dit Karin, il se levèrent tous sur ses mots.

« Sasuke. »

Sasuke surpris par le ton sérieux de Naruto, s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? »

Pour il ne savait quel raison, Sasuke se sentit rougir et prit le téléphone que lui tendait Naruto pour y inscrire son numéro. Il avait l'air de vraiment y tenir, c'était idiot de faire tout une histoire pour ça après tout.

« Tu lui as vraiment donné. » S'émerveilla Suigetsu, hilare.

« La ferme. » Marmonna Sasuke.

« Je t'appellerais. » Lui sourit Naruto.

« T'es pas obligé. »

« Bon, je dois vous laisser. »

Sasuke, ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir avant de la refermer en s'en rendant compte.

« Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? » Demanda Karin

Exactement ce que le brun aurait voulu pouvoir demander mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit mal interpréter…comme tout ce qu'il avait dit ce matin.

« Je dois aller voir un prof ! Désolé ! Je t'appelle ce soir Sasuke. » Dit-il en se mettant à courir dans les couloirs, sans attendre de réponse, avec un air désolé.

« Il est vraiment intense. » Dit Karin en le regardant partir.

« Comment ça intense ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demande Sasuke

« Je veux dire quand il est là, il remplit tout l'espace et quand il s'en va on a l'impression que c'est beaucoup trop calme. »

« Quoi ? Toi aussi t'es amoureuse de lui ? » L'embêta Suigetsu.

Karin éclata de rire. « N'importe quoi j'ai aucune chance de gagner face à Sasuke. »

« Ne me mêle pas à ça. » Dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« N'importe quel mec te va hein. » Marmonna Suigetsu a l'attention de Karin.

Celle-ci vexé, commença à l'invectiver et une nouvelle joute verbale s'engagea entre les deux.

« Il ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec Karin. » Constata Sasuke, en secouant la tête.

« C'est peut-être mieux qu'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble tout de suite » Dit Juugo.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sasuke, il précisa. « Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. »

« Ahah. » Dit platement Sasuke « Tu as avalé un clown dis-moi. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur Sasuke, si vous restez discret il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Et on en revenait à lui et à Naruto. Juugo était vraiment sournois.

« Discret ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Naruto. » En voyant le petit sourire de Juugo il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Pas que je sois intéressé par lui de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, ils s'installèrent à une table, Suigetsu et Karin se fusillant toujours du regard.

Le déjeuner était calme sans Naruto pour l'animer. Ce qui était étrange parce qu'avant l'arrivée de Naruto. Ils avaient toujours été que tous les quatre. C'était assez incroyable que sa présence soit déjà considérée comme normale dans leur groupe. Sasuke se renfrogna. Ce type avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de revenir dans sa vie.

Une vive dispute éclata quelque part dans la cafétaria et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shino et Neji. Avec le brouhaha ambiant, Sasuke n'entendait pas clairement ce qu'ils disaient mais Neji s'était soudainement levé de sa chaise, clairement énervé contre Shino.

Sasuke ne les avait jamais vu se disputer. Enfin, il n'avait jamais vu personne se disputer aussi fort en public tout court d'ailleurs. Sauf peut-être Karin et Suigetsu, mais eux, il s'était habitué.

Tout le monde regardait plus ou moins la scène, intéressé par le dénouement ou une future bagarre.

Neji commença soudainement à regardant dans tous les sens autour de lui, ayant l'air de chercher quelqu'un avant de river son regard sur lui. Vu le regard sombre qu'il avait, Sasuke sentait les ennuient arriver. Il hésita à prendre la fuite mais n'en eut pas vraiment le temps car Neji arrivait déjà devant lui et sans prévenir l'embrassa de force devant tout le monde.

Et ce n'était pas qu'un simple baisé sur les lèvres, il avait profité de son choc pour y mettre la langue.

Un silence de mort remplit la cafétaria mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Neji l'avait déjà relâché et était sorti de la cafétaria en trombe.

Shino semblait figé sur place, tout comme Sasuke.

Alors que tout le monde se mettait à commenter bruyamment la scène et Sasuke à maudire Neji de tous les noms. Un autre cri se fit entendre dans la cafétaria. Un cri teinté de frayeur.

« C'est un dégénéré ! »

Sasuke sentit son sang se glacé et inconsciemment porta ses mains vers ses yeux. Mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas de lui qu'on parlait. Des milliers d'insectes grouillait sur la peau de Shino sans qu'il ne semble le remarquer. Tandis que tout le monde s'écartait de lui en criant.

« Un dégénéré ! »

« Il y a un dégénéré dans la cafétaria ! »

Tout le monde se précipitait pour essayer de sortir rapidement dans la salle. Sasuke regardait Shino serrer les poings sans bouger en regardant le sol.

« On devrait y aller, nous aussi. » Dit doucement Suigetsu, inquiet.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas, concentré sur Shino, incapable de décider quoi faire. Quand finalement Shino se mit à courir bousculant tout le monde sur son chemin. Sasuke ne réfléchit pas et partir à sa poursuite.

Il fut assez simple à retrouver. Il s'était réfugié à l'arrière d'un bâtiment et pleurait recroqueviller contre un mur. Sasuke hésita et l'approcha lentement. Des milliers d'insectes le recouvrait le transformant en une masse informe noire.

C'était répugnant mais il fit de son mieux pour passer outre.

« Shino ? »

Sasuke ne savait pas exactement quoi dire. Même s'il n'était pas amis, il travaillait ensemble. Et savoir qu'il possédait un don attirait sa sympathie. Et il devait au moins lui dire qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec Neji, si c'est ce qui avait déclenché son don.

Shino releva la tête et la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux le figea. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le suivre.

« Tout est de ta faute ! » Hurla Shino plein de rage

« Quoi ? » Balbutia Sasuke en reculant inconsciemment. Il était venu le réconforter. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Neji. » Pleura bruyamment Shino.

C'était étonnant de voir quelqu'un de si impassible que Shino aussi misérable. Jamais il ne se serait douter un instant de leurs relations. Ils avaient toujours semblé proche. Mais pas si- proche.

Les fourmis qui semblaient avoir diminuer sur le corps du 3eme année semblèrent soudain plus nombreuse et une bonne partie d'entre elles se mirent à se migrer vers lui, avalant rapidement les mètres sur le sol.

C'était des fourmis alors il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur normalement mais il était certain que des fourmis contrôlées par un mec qui semblait lui en vouloir ne pouvait pas être jugés inoffensive.

Il se retourna pour fuir avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà encerclé. Une sueur froide courrait le long de son dos. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que la première vague d'insecte ne l'atteigne.

« Shi..Shino. Calme-toi…on peut en parler. » Essaya-t-il en désespoir de cause en le suppliant du regard.

Un éclair blanc apparut soudain devant lui et il eut tout juste le temps de se demander ce que c'était, que Shino tomba soudainement face contre terre un trou dans le corps et une flaque de sang s'agrandissant beaucoup trop rapidement sous lui. Les insectes eux se dispersèrent aussi tôt.

Sasuke hébété regarda Shino allongé contre le sol. Une seconde, il était en vie et le menaçait et l'autre seconde il était face contre terre dans une mare de sang, un trou dans le ventre.

Sasuke sentait qu'il allait tourner de l'œil dans très peu de temps ou vomir, ou les deux.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme qui venait de tuer Shino de sang-froid en un éclair.

Il était habillé d'une combinaison noire et grise et portait un masque de Renard Blanc avec des liserés rouge qui cachait son visage. Le seul détail qu'il pouvait voire était qu'il avait des cheveux blonds avec des reflet rouge orangé.

« Un Anbu. » Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Pas n'importe lequel ! Le meilleur des meilleurs ! Je m'appelle Kitsune ! Spécialisé dans l'extermination des Dégénérés. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. » Dit-il d'une voix modifiée par le masque.

Sasuke tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser au cadavre de camarade de classe ou de s'évanouir sous l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de voir. S'il restait là, il serait tué son tour. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et ses paumes était moites mais il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas que les bras de l'Anbu l'encerclèrent.

Sasuke cria de terreur en essayant de se débattre mais la prise était solide.

« Eh calme-toi ! Tout va bien. Je m'en suis occupé. Il ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Lâche-moi Assassin ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué Shino ! » Hurla Sasuke en continuant de se débattre en vain.

« C'était soit lui. Soit toi. » Dit fermement l'Anbu.

Sasuke l'ignora continuant d'essayer de s'échapper de l'étreinte, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il arrêta finalement de bouger et se mit à pleurer à bout de nerf. L'Anbu ne le lâcha pas. Essayant de le consoler maladroitement.

« Je suis désolé de l'avoir tué en face de toi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je comprends que ça peut être choquant. »

« Lâche-moi » Murmura Sasuke.

L'homme obéit et Sasuke recula promptement s'emmêlant les pieds et tombant par terre dans le processus.

L'Anbu s'approcha de lui pour l'aider mais Sasuke recula rapidement. Terrifié.

L'Anbu était tourné vers lui semblant ne pas savoir comment agir avant de tourner subitement la tête vers la droite.

« Tes amis arrivent. Je vais m'occuper du corps mais tu devrais prévenir les autorités de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais devoir faire un rapport donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'on te soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. »

Sur ces mots. L'homme disparut simplement dans un courant d'air. Et là ou se trouvait auparavant Shino, il ne restait plus qu'une flaque de sang contre le mur.

« Sasuke ! ça va ? » C'était Karin, accompagné de Suigetsu.

Sasuke blanc comme un linge, rendit son déjeuner avant de les ignorer repoussant leurs mains.

Les jambes tremblantes, la tête lourde et la peur au ventre il rentra en titubant chez lui sourd aux questions de ses amis.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

Cette histoire plait beaucoup moins que l'autre fanfic Naruto que j'écris en parrallèle.

Je trouve ça tellement dommage même si je peu comprendre parce que je me suis embarquée dans un truc...xD.

Enfin tampis, merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter. Vos retour sont une source d'inspiration et de motivation incroyable.

A plus

Bakasims.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Sasuke se réveilla en hurlant. L'image beaucoup trop net de Shino persistant devant ses yeux.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » Marmonna Itachi en se relevant à moitié dans le lit.

Sasuke cligna un instant des yeux et posa un regard trouble sur le réveil qui indiquait 5h du matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

Itachi se rallongea en baillant.

« Tu pleurais et gémissait dans ton sommeil. »

Sasuke rougit légèrement avant de se rallonger dans le lit en soupirant, essayant de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

« C'était ton ami ? » Demanda Itachi après un court silence.

« Quoi ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi, confus. Il était rentré hier complétement déboussolé et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à enfin réussir à s'endormir après avoir pleuré sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il s'était juste sentit incroyablement mal. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir expliqué quoique ce soit à son frère cependant.

« J'ai eu Suigetsu au téléphone. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Ah. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main d'Itachi jouer dans ses cheveux mais ne le repoussa pas. C'était réconfortant de ne pas être seul. Et tant qu'il n'avait pas de geste déplacé, il était plutôt content de pouvoir en profiter.

« Je le connaissais juste un peu. On n'était pas ami. »

« Mais… »

« Je l'ai vu mourir devant moi. Il a perdu le contrôle de son don à cause de moi. »

La main d'Itachi se crispa dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as été en contact avec l'Anbu ? »

« Il a tué Shino puis il est parti. »

Itachi bougea légèrement contre lui, l'amenant avec douceur contre son torse.

« Essaye de te rendormir. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Sasuke ne sentait pas fatigué. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de rêver une nouvelle fois de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il obéit, parce que les bras de son frère était réconfortant et que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

oOoOo

« Il parait que tu as pu voir un exterminateur. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Sasuke fusilla des yeux la fille qui venait de lui poser la question et l'ignora.

« C'est complètement débile, Shino est mort et tout le monde agit comme si c'était normal. » Dit Karin les yeux rougis.

« Pourquoi tu pleures pour ça, tu ne le connaissais même pas. » Dit mollement Suigetsu.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaitre personnellement pour être triste. Tu es vraiment un type sans cœur Suigetsu. Est-ce que tu as vu la tête de Neji ? C'est comme s'il avait perdu son âme ! »

« Tu te trompes Karin, Suigetsu est aussi affecté, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon. » Tempera Juugo.

« Personne ne devrait cautionner le meurtre d'une personne juste parce qu'elle ait différente. » Dit Sasuke, entre ses dents. Il se sentait révolté et coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ça.

Shino était mort devant lui et il s'était sentit soulagé que ça n'est pas été lui qui avait été ciblé par l'Anbu. À quel point été -t-il pourri de l'intérieur pour penser comme ça au juste ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que Neji a fait ça ? » Se lamenta Karin

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé. » Le prévint Suigetsu mortellement sérieux. « Neji t'a entrainé dans ses histoires de cœur sans te demander ton avis. C'est uniquement de sa faute si Shino a perdu le contrôle. »

« Je sais. » Grimaça Sasuke.

C'était au moins la 3e fois que Suigetsu le mettait en garde. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait oublier le regard de pure haine que Shino lui avait lancé peu avant de mourir. Même si Neji avait son charme, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par lui. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était gay avant tout ça. Mais c'était trop tard pour se justifier et expliquer les choses.

Toute l'académie disait que Neji avait largué Shino pour se mettre avec lui. Étonnamment ces rumeurs ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que c'était faux.

Et il avait vu Neji. Celui-ci avait eu le courage de venir à l'académie aujourd'hui alors qu'il semblait complètement éteint. Il avait probablement agi sous une bête impulsion, peut-être pour rendre Shino jaloux et il avait perdu son amant.

Sasuke revoyait encore une fois dans son esprit le corps de Shino pourvu d'un trou béant tomber lentement en face de lui, dans une flaque de sang de plus en plus grande. Cette image ne le quittait plus et le glaçait de peur.

C'était incroyablement violent. Et tout ça parce qu'il était né différent.

Qu'il était un dégénéré.

C'était comme ça qu'on nommait ceux qui étaient nés avec des dons défiant toutes logique. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais la société en découvrant leur existence les avaient tout de suite classés comme des individus dangereux. Ils étaient répertoriés et étaient extrêmement surveillé.

Mais ça c'était avant que le président actuel, change les règles et ne mette en place une police chargé de les exterminer. Seuls ceux possédant un don inoffensif pouvait vivre une vie à peu près normale bien que reclus dans des zones dédiées.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas que dans un monde aussi évolué, la peine de mort soit redevenue la norme. Personne ne choisissait de naitre différent. Il n'y avait rien qui expliquait pour certains humains développait soudainement ces capacités.

Il avait suffi d'un ou deux accidents et de personnes utilisant leurs dons de façons mal intentionnés pour que ces personnes soient considérées comme des menaces.

Le gouvernement mentait sciemment inventant des faits pour justifier la mort de ces personnes et tout le monde faisait semblant de le croire. Parce que l'inconnu faisait peur.

Alors les dégénérés comme ils étaient maintenant nommés, se cachaient et c'était devenu une chasse à l'homme teintés de délation.

Et ceux qui osaient prôner l'égalité étaient traités comme des dissidents qui avaient probablement un dégénéré qu'ils cherchaient à protéger dans leur entourage.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était que l'armée se permettaient d'utiliser ces dégénérés. Il y avait même des rumeurs sur des expériences pour créer artificiellement des dons et les implanter dans des personnes normales.

Les meurtres étaient devenus la norme. Pour la « protection » de tous. Une police avait été créé, les Anbu, chargés de traquer les dégénérés pour protéger le peuple. Ils avaient la permission d'éliminer toutes menace dès lors qu'un dégénéré se révélait hors des zones dédiées.

La société appelait ça Protection, lui et certains autres continueraient à appeler ça des meurtres.

Des meurtres devenus de simples faits divers que les journalistes ne prenaient même plus la peine de relayer à la télé.

Shino était mort dans l'enceinte de l'académie et pourtant le lendemain les professeurs continuait à donner cours comme si le fait qu'il y ait un élève en moins était tout à fait normal.

Une façon de montrer que les dégénérés n'étaient rien, malgré leurs pouvoir et qu'ils pouvaient disparaitre à tout instant sans émouvoir personne.

Il n'était pas étonnant que ceux ayant des dons aient finit par le cacher pour éviter le recensement.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen scientifique pour détecter si une personne possédait des dons ou non. Le recensement était basé sur du volontariat.

Si le don était inoffensif, ils étaient envoyés dans une zone spéciale où ils pouvaient vivre une vie à peu près normale bien que séparer des humains lambdas.

S'il était dangereux…il n'y avait aucun moyen de retirer son don a une personne, alors, elle était soit recruté par l'armée, soit enfermé dans des centre de recherche pour trouver un moyen de rendre la personne moins dangereuse. Mais personne n'était dupe. Il y avait des dizaines de témoignages de la famille qui disaient qu'ils ne les avaient jamais revus.

Alors depuis que la loi ne protégeait plus ceux ayant des dons avec l'arrivée du nouveau président, les dégénérés ne se dévoilait plus et restaient cachés. Même si cela signifiait la peine de mort s'ils étaient découvert.

Parce que le gouvernement jugeait le fait de cacher ses pouvoirs comme un aveu de dangerosité et de trahison envers l'humanité.

« Sa-Su-Ke~ » Une masse informe s'abattit sur son dos manquant de le faire tomber. Il reconnut tout de suite le rire de Naruto contre son oreille et souffla pour la forme, d'agacement.

« Tu as failli me faire tomber, crétin. »

« Je ne suis pas un crétin ! » Réfuta le blond en s'écartant légèrement de Sasuke.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient et il avait un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Il aurait pu être mannequin que Sasuke n'en aurait pas été étonné. Les personnes solaires comme Naruto devait forcément être photogénique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? » Demanda Suigetsu en regardant d'un œil critique son maillot de foot.

« J'ai des cours qu'un jour sur deux. Contrairement à vous. »

« Pourquoi tu es là alors ? » Demanda Karin en le reluquant sans honte.

« Tiens. » Dit Naruto, confiant, en mettant d'office entre les mains de Sasuke, un gâteau encore emballé dans son sachet mais un peu écrasé. « C'était très préféré avant. Je me suis assis dessus sans faire exprès mais ça ne change pas le goût. Je voulais juste te donner ça » Puis il partit en riant dans l'autre sens sans attendre sa réponse.

Sasuke regarda le gâteau dans sa main circonspect avant de le donner à Juugo qui l'accepta avec un sourire ravi.

« Tu sors vraiment avec lui ? » Demanda Suigetsu semblant contrarié.

« Absolument pas, on est juste ami »

« Sasuke, tu es conscient que Naruto a flashé sur toi ? » Demanda Karin en gloussant

« N'importe quoi. »

« Il te regarde comme si tu étais la 8eme merveille du monde. » Dit Juugo en mangeant le gâteau d'une seule bouchée.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Juugo ! » S'agaça Sasuke

« Il a clairement des vues sur toi. » Confirma Suigetsu « Et si je peux donner mon avis, même si tu es intéressé, tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? » Demanda Karin, devançant Sasuke

« Je ne le sent pas c'est tout. Il cache quelque chose. Étudiant boursier dans la section sport ? Jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air attitré à une seule équipe. Et puis cette histoire comme quoi il est venu ici, juste pour te voir ? Sasuke tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'entrer ici. Et si ça motivation c'était juste toi, rien ne l'obligeait à s'inscrire ici. Il peut te voir à l'extérieur. »

Sasuke resta un moment silencieux avant de secouer la tête.

« Même si ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis sûr d'une chose il est toujours aussi honnête et naïf. Il ne ment pas. Naruto est quelqu'un d'incroyablement têtu, s'il a une chose en tête, il ira jusqu'au bout. C'est sûr qu'il ne brille pas par son intelligence et il ne réfléchit pas forcément à la meilleure façon de faire les choses mais s'il dit quelque chose alors c'est la vérité. Et s'il veut quelque chose il fera tout pour l'avoir. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que la raison pour laquelle il m'a cherché toutes ses années et dû à une promesse qu'on s'était faite et que j'avais oublié avant de le revoir. »

Devant le silence de ses amis, il se sentit rougir et se racla la gorge.

« Très bien, j'abandonne, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça avec quelqu'un, je te soutiendrais. »

« Me soutenir ? » S'étrangla Sasuke. « Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement tu veux me soutenir Suigetsu ! »

« T'as un côté mignon enfaité Sasuke ! » Gloussa Karin en le regardant les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de vous imaginer, mais c'est faux. » Avertit Sasuke

« Oui, oui. » Dit vaguement Juugo un sourire en coin.

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs cours respectifs.

OoOooOO

La journée était passée incroyablement lentement. Sasuke n'avait pas vu Naruto de la journée. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais on s'habituait vite à sa présence et ses bavardages inutiles. C'était juste un peu plus calme sans lui dans les parages.

Sasuke ne put retenir un bâillement. Il était épuisé. Il était 17h, l'examen général venait de se terminer et il ne rêvait que de rejoindre son lit. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans le bâtiment de la section médecine à la recherche de Neji. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Et peut-être même que celui-ci ne voulait pas le voir. Mais Neji avait été là pour lui quand il allait mal. Il se sentait obligé de lui rendre la pareille.

Une élève de la classe de Neji le renseigna, et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, l'estomac noué.

Il faisait sombre et on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle mais en prêtant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des reniflements. Sasuke avança à tâtons jusqu'au dernier lit de l'infirmerie dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Il aurait pu allumer la lumière mais la pénombre lui donnait du courage.

« Neji ? »

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent et le silence emplit la salle avant que le rideau ne soit légèrement tiré.

Du peu qu'il pouvait le voir, Neji avait une tête affreuse et Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il n'avait jamais été proche de Shino. Mais voir Neji dans cet état le fit un peu plus réaliser que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté était vraiment réelle malgré son surréalisme.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il avait eu l'intention de lui demander comment il allait. Par automatisme. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha lentement de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, s'attendant à tout moment à être repoussé.

Au lieu de ça Neji s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité. La gorge serré, Sasuke s'obligea à ne pas pleurer avec lui, préférant rester silencieux.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini par s'assoupir l'un contre l'autre, un professeur venu fermer l'infirmerie était venu les déloger. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie en silence, Neji lui tenant fermement la main, comme s'il avait peur que Sasuke le laisse seul.

« J'étais amoureux de lui. » Dit soudainement Neji, la voix cassée.

Sasuke s'arrêta le regardant avec sympathie.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était né avec une dégénérescence. On était en froid depuis un moment, je voulais juste le faire réagir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que- »

Sa voix se brisa et Sasuke se sentit encore plus mal.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Sasuke

Neji lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de secouer la tête.

« Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça et de t'avoir utilisé pour le rendre jaloux. »

Sasuke se frotta la nuque mal-à-l'aise.

« Tu étais là quand il est mort ? » Demanda finalement Neji d'une petite voix.

Le brun hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler. Je…j'en fait des cauchemars. » Grimaça-t-il

« Oui…oui, bien sûr je comprends. C'était déplacé. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Il n'y aurait même pas de cérémonie d'enterrement. Pas pour un dégénéré qui avait caché son existence et mit ainsi la vie de son entourage en danger.

« Tu devrais prendre quelques jours…pour faire ton deuil…tu sais. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neji était venu aujourd'hui, il aurait dû rester chez lui.

« Ouais…, je ne sais pas, j'ai cru…, je ne sais pas. » Marmonna Neji, perdu.

« Tu es encore là ? Je pensais que tu étais parti ! »

Sasuke se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix forte de Naruto. Il était accompagné par la directrice de l'académie, qu'il salua brièvement avant de le rejoindre.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Neji, l'air mal à l'aise avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant leur mains jointe.

Neji le remarqua aussi, car il retira sa main.

« Je vais y aller. Merci Sasuke. » Murmura Neji en lui souriant faiblement.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête en le regardant partir, inquiet pour son ami.

« Est-ce que tu as pleuré ? » Demanda doucement Naruto en posant une main douce sur sa joue.

Sasuke secoua négativement la tête.

Naruto était le seul à ne pas lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas sis c'était parce qu'il était prévenant ou quoi mais c'était le monde actuel et Shino n'était ni le premier, ni ne serait la dernière victime qu'il rencontrerait dans sa vie. Même si c'était injuste et cruel.

Naruto lui sourit et sur une impulsion il l'enlaça posant sa tête contre son cou en fermant les yeux. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte en silence et Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant.

Juste pour un moment, il voulait se laisser aller et il savait que Naruto ne le jugerait jamais pour ça.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Outch, ça pique un peu mais je prends pas mal vos critiques. C'est rares d'avoir des retours aussi pertinents alors je suis plutôt reconnaissante enfaite.

Et je comprend vos avis.

Cette histoire est hyper compliqué et j'ai mis un nombre incalculable de choses dedans. Peut-être trop, c'est bien possible. Mais tampis, je vais aller jusqu'au bout, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Concernant ma vision de l'histoire même si ça n'en as pas l'air je sais ou je vais xD. J'avais essayé de pas mettre trop d'information pour garder une part de suspense mais faut croire que je me suis plantée en beauté vu que vous êtes plus confus qu'autre choses.

Du coups j'abandonne cette idée de suspense parce qu'effectivement c'est déjà le 7e chapitre et on commence tout juste a entrer dans le vif du sujet et ça fait peut-être un peu long pour une mise en place.

Bref, ma seule déception c'est de voir que j'ai pas réussi à vous faire aimer mes personnages. Je cogite encore pour comprendre ou ça cloche.

Et je suis méga déçu : 7 chapitre pour poser l'histoire et, quand j'ai plus le temps de vous faire développer de l'empathie pour les personnages parce que faut vraiment que l'histoire avance, bah c'est là que je vais devoir me débrouiller pour changer ça.

**Guest : Si jamais tu finis par abandonner l'histoire, je veux bien ton retour avant même s'il est très négatif, ce sera que du plus pour le futur de cette histoire !**

Merci,

_**Bakasims**_


End file.
